Living the Dream
by FireBowser
Summary: Marley can't understand why Kitty dislikes her so much. So, what happens when truth prevails? Will feelings be mutual? Obvious Karley shipping. Rated M for smutty smut.
1. Chapter 1

Marley stood with her mouth agape, attempting to keep her eyes tightly shut. She was used to frequent slushy attacks at Mckinley High School, and had predicted this particular attack a mile away.

"Well, good morning Janet Reno!" came a familiar sarcastic voice.

Marley sighed. "Good morning, Kitty" she replied half-heartedly.

"Just thought I'd bring you your seventh breakfast before class started! At the rate you're piling on the pounds, PETA might just adopt you as a rare breed of elephant, and add you to the "endangered species" list to keep poachers from hauling your fat ass to the butcher's block!" Kitty responded casually before strutting away, forcefully bumping shoulders with Marley as she passed.

Marley's shoulders slumped as she dumped her soiled books back into her locker, slamming it closed with more force than necessary. She couldn't understand why Kitty chose to assault her more frequently than her other hand-picked victims. While Kitty didn't just pick on Marley, she seemed to pick on her with more consistency and frequency than any of the other students.

Marley trudged towards the women's bathroom, making sure to close and lock the door before continuing over to the sinks. While she had never experienced a slushy attack directly after the previous attack, she wouldn't put it past those conniving cheerleaders, and especially not Kitty. No; the head cheerleader had a particular distaste for the blue-eyed brunette. Marley couldn't put her finger on it, but it frustrated her to no end.

She turned the water faucets, attempting to coerce a comfortable temperature out of them. Eventually, she gave up and chose cold as opposed to scalding. She removed her now-green jacket, and peeled her sticky camisole from her torso. She stole a quick glance in the mirror before averting her gaze. "No" she thought to herself. Instead, she focussed on soaking her camisole with water, and lathering it with soap. She caught herself, once again, checking her own reflection. She made another attempt to avert her gaze, but to no avail. It had become routine for her; like breathing. She couldn't help it; at every opportunity, she was pinching and prodding her body, identifying any imperfection that met her fingertips. Just as her fingers were gliding over her protruding collarbone, she was snapped from her trans by a collection of slushy. She sighed and brushed it off, splashing some water on to her shoulder.

* * *

"Do my eyes deceive me, or has garbage actually fermented itself into worse garbage? Every one of you disgust me. I want you out of my sight. NOW!" Coach Sue roared into her megaphone.

Kitty was still making a pathetic attempt at catching her breath, but managed a displeased sigh in between gasps. She wiped the back of her hand across her forehead, and swiped her duffle bag from the floor. As she was headed to the locker rooms, she saw Brittany skipping towards her. "Great." she thought to herself. She tried to pick up the pace, but Brittany reached her before she could escape.

"I asked my parents to knock down our chimney." Brittany stated.

"What? Why would you do that?" asked Kitty, feigning slight interest.

"Well, Americans are getting fatter every year. And we make food for Santa and his home in the clouds. I think Santa is putting on some weight. So I bought him low-fat milk, and I asked my parents to make the chimney big enough for him. Everyone says he's magic, but I think Atkins is the only way to fix his addiction. Lord Tubbington even asked him to lose weight. He has a fourth sense for these things."

Kitty couldn't even begin to formulate a response to that verbal monstrosity. She simply rolled her eyes, and raced into the showers before Brittany could continue. As the warm water trickled down her body, Kitty allowed her mind to roam through her typical choice of daydreams.

"_Oh, Kitty" Marley purred. Kitty grinned, and continued trailing kisses across Marley's collar. She could feel Marley wriggling beneath her in anticipation of her next move. Their bodies were pressed tightly against one another, reveling in the amount of friction the position was allowing them. Kitty dragged her nails down Marley's bare thighs, earning a shudder in response. She repeated the motion, this time heading inwards towards Marley's clit. She watched in wonder at how Marley's face reacted to every movement she made. Marley's nose was scrunched together, meeting her eyebrows in the middle of her forehead. Her eyes were squeezed shut, waiting for Kitty to continue. Her mouth was slightly agape, and shaky breaths were escaping in rhythm from between her lips._

A thundering echo broke Kitty from her thoughts.

"Kitty! What the hell do you think you are doing in there? The warning bell just rang. If you don't move your ass, your performance in your academics will only be rivaled by your terrible performance as a cheerio; a pathetic, useless excuse for a cheerio. Move it!" Coach bellowed into her megaphone. The tile of the bathroom seemed to enhance the sound, making it's volume nothing short of deafening. Kitty sighed in contemplation before turning off the water.

**Why, hello fellow Karley shippers! I used to write fanfiction for Brittana, but took a break. Lately, I've noticed a staunch in the flow of Karley stories for this site. So, I'd like to add to the pile! Reviews, mayhaps? I have no idea where this story is headed, so I would adore some ideas/thoughts to bounce around.**

**Thank ya kindly!**


	2. Chapter 2

"No, I'm fine" Marley insisted.

"Drink the damn juice!" Kitty yelled, forcing the juice box into Marley's hand. Marley seemed startled by the sudden outburst, but started sipping on it nonetheless.

"I knew it; you're girl here has been telling Marley to blow chunks after eating" Santana accused, throwing a finger towards Kitty.

"What would make you think that?" Quinn asked sarcastically, pushing off Santana's accusation.

"Because she's an evil bitch." stated Santana, as if it were the most obvious thing in the world.

Kitty didn't even bother denying it. "She's right" Kitty muttered under her breath. Every pair of eyes in the room were on her now, including Marley's. "This is my fault".

"I talked her into it at my slumber party. I sewed her outfits so she would think she was gaining weight, and I showed her how to throw up after eating. She's been avoiding food ever since, and that's why she passed out. I'm..." Kitty's eyes began watering, her lower lip quivering in unison. Marley felt moved by Kitty's sudden apology, and stood to comfort her.

"Kitty.." Marley croaked, but ended up falling face-first towards the choir room floor.

"Marley!" yelled Kitty, catching her before she landed. She flipped Marley's body over to face her. "Oh my God...this is all my fault!" cried Kitty. "Call an ambulance!"

_Beep – beep – beep_

Kitty sighed again, watching Marley's face for any signs of life. How had she not noticed Marley's alarming amount of weight loss? The once-rosy face of the beautiful brunette was now slate pale, and her skin had sunken into her cheeks, making it look like saran wrap stretched over her bones. She had purple circles under her eyes; from lack of sleep, no doubt. Though her chest rose and fell in slow, delicate intervals, Kitty wasn't convinced that this corpse was even alive. She sat idly by, never releasing her grasp on Marley's hand. Growing increasingly nervous and timid, Kitty traced slow patterns across the back of Marley's hand, hoping to stir the beauty from her sleep.

She wasn't sure how long it had been since she had arrived at the hospital. Five minutes? A day? A year? It seemed like forever, as long as Marley was still unconscious. Previously, Kitty had attempted to keep her guilty conscious at bay. But, at what could easily be Marley's death bed, she allowed it to eat away at her.

_How could you do this? What did Marley ever do to you? You are a sick excuse for a human being, Kitty Wilde. You had a crush on her, but your fear led you to do this to an innocent girl? What kind of sick demented person could do this? She has a serious eating disorder because of you. Everything that you did just led her to think less and less about herself every day. How could you live with yourself while you were carrying out this plan? If she dies, you will have nobody to blame but yourself. All Marley could offer you was friendship and kindness, and you repay her by pushing her to the brink of insanity and physical exhaustion. I hope you are happy._

Slow tears made their way down Kitty's face. She couldn't find the energy to wipe them away, so she let them flow free. Though she tried to validate her actions to herself, Kitty drew a blank. The things she had done to Marley were unforgivable, and may have costed Marley her health. Kitty was disgusted with herself. _I don't deserve to even glimpse at your beauty, Marley _Rose. Kitty averted her gaze away from Marley's peaceful expression. Instead, she distracted herself with observing her surroundings. That's when she saw it; the glistening, shiny blade sitting on the dresser beside Marley's bed. A nurse or doctor must have left the spare razor just sitting out in the open.

Kitty relinquished her grip on Marley's hand, and delicately plucked the blade from the dresser. She tilted it in different directions, watching the lights dance across it's shiny surface. _I never deserved any better than this_, thought Kitty.She brought the razor to the inside of her arm, aligning it with the thin white scars that were scattered about her pale forearm. She put some pressure on the top of the razor, and began to drag it across her arm.

"What the hell are you doing?" yelled Marley.

"Jesus!" squealed Kitty, the razor flying from her grasp, and landing with a light _clink_ somewhere across the room. Kitty quickly covered her arm and looked at Marley. She had been so preoccupied, she hadn't even noticed Marley stirring from her slumber.

"Kitty, what were you doing?" asked Marley carefully, as if she were afraid of the answer.

"Thank God you're awake..how do you feel?" Kitty asked, obviously attempting to change the subject.

"I'm fine Kitty. You haven't answered my question." Marley stated with determination, attempting to grab Kitty's arm. Kitty dodged Marley's grasp and stood quickly, "I'll go let the doctor know you're awake". She raced from the room before Marley could respond. She found the doctor, and told him to check on Marley. _I can't go back there_ thought Kitty. Instead, she made her way to one of the bathrooms, locking the door behind her. It was habitual for her; whenever she would cut at home, she made sure that the bathroom was locked. How awkward would it be for her family to see her doing something this shameful?

Kitty walked to the sink and collected some paper towels, gently dabbing at the small incision. She ran it under some cold water, initially flinching at the tingling sensation. _Well, it shouldn't leave a scar. It's hardly a scratch._ She scrubbed some soap into it before finally drying it off. It had stopped bleeding already, and was almost unnoticeable. She exited the bathroom, and started heading back towards Marley's room, before freezing in her tracks. _I can't go back there. Not after what she just saw. How could I be so stupid?_ thought Kitty. Marley would be fine under the supervision of the doctors. Kitty decided to head home instead, before she could be questioned by anybody else, let alone Marley.

Marley continued chewing on her thumbnail, trying to process everything that she had just witnessed. _Was Kitty...hurting herself? No, maybe I just saw it wrong. Maybe..she was just looking at it. She could have just been holding it at a weird angle. I had just woken up. Maybe my mind didn't process that correctly. But, I did startle her. Then again she didn't know I was awake. Did I see any blood?...and the look in her eyes. Was that...self loathing? Kitty Wilde? No, it can't be. She has no reason to hate herself. She's perfect..unlike me. But..what if?_

"...miss Rose? Did you hear me?"

"Oh, no, I'm sorry. I'm still a little...light headed" Marley replied, obviously distracted.

"Well, that's to be expected. I'd like to recommend that you stay overnight for observation, and that we make weekly appointments for you to be counseled for your disordered eating." stated the Doctor.

"What? I can't afford that.." began Marley.

"Miss Rose, your costs for your stay at this hospital are being taken care of by your classmate, Miss Wilde. Did she not mention this to you?"

"No, she didn't mention that to me. Where is she? I'm actually-"

_Doctor Wilcox, report to room 342 for observation._

"I'm sorry, I have to go. But your friend has taken care of your stay, so there is nothing to worry about. I"ll be checking on you every hour or so. Just press that red button next to your bed if you need anything, and some personal belongings have been brought here for you. They are on the chair next to your bed."

Marley's attention shifted to the chair that Kitty had previously occupied. There were a few dark droplets covering the arm of the chair. Was that...blood? _Wait...so that means that Kitty did hurt herself. But me startling her couldn't have done that. She would have had to have been pressing the razor...oh Kitty..._thought Marley. She quickly reached into her bag for her phone, and began flipping wildly through her contacts. Marley internally cursed herself for not having collected Kitty's number from her. While Kitty hadn't exactly shown any liking towards Marley, they had spent some time together; enough time to warrant an exchanging of phone numbers.

"All right, thank you Doctor" Marley's mother's voice travelled through the outside of the door. Just then, her mother entered the room.

"Marley! Honey, are you alright?...I'm a horrible parent. I should have known something was up. You, young lady, are in trouble. Do you have any idea how worried I was about you?"

"I'm so sorry, mom. I didn't mean to worry you. And to be fair, I was eating...I just wasn't keeping it.." Marley started, pathetically attempting to lighten the situation.

"Don't you dare joke about this, Marley Rose. I refuse to outlive my own child. Don't you ever scare me like this again. And you are going to therapy, once a week. You're lovely friend Kitty is paying for it. Isn't she sweet? I passed her on the way out."

"Wait. You what? When?" Marley's heart began to race.

"Well, just now. She seemed like she was in a rush to get out. Did you say something to upset her? I thought you liked her. Now that I look closer, she's a pretty girl. You know, girls didn't come that pretty when I was your age. You should try harder not to scare her away!" Marley's mother joked, slipping in a wink. Marley briefly blushed, before finally piecing it together. _Kitty must be embarrassed about me seeing her like that. She must feel so alone! But what if she doesn't want to talk about it? I'm still worried about her. How often does she do that? I don't want her doing that to herself anymore. What can I do? I don't even know if she likes me enough to talk to me again._

Marley pieced together several scenarios where she would bring up their encounter in conversation. None of them ended the way that she would hope.

"_Kitty, are you alright?" - "That's none of your business. Beat it, Shrek."_

"_Hey Kitty! How are you doing today? I actually wanted to talk to you about what happened at the hospital.." - "Why would I want to speak to a wooly mammoth? Your obesity might rub off on me."_

"_Kitty, what's going on with you? At the hospital..." - **Slushy splash**_

Marley sighed. She didn't feel that she had a good chance of getting Kitty to speak about what happened. Even though Marley was positive about what she had seen, Kitty wasn't one to speak openly about her feelings. And, she definitely wasn't one to admit that she had any faults. I mean, she was Kitty Wilde. Head cheerio, 4.0 GPA, sports car, dated every attractive guy in the school, fearless, frightening, beautiful. Marley didn't stand a chance. And still, she felt compelled to try.

_I"ll do it._ thought Marley. _I'm going to confront Kitty Wilde_.


	3. Chapter 3

Kitty threw her arms above her head, finishing her cheer stance at the top of the pyramid. She froze in place, awaiting Sue's approval.

"Well, that was mediocre as always. You think this is hard? Try watching a group of teenagers crush your hopes and dreams! THAT'S HARD! You're all dismissed. Get out of my sight." Coach Sue always seemed to enjoy going out of her way to disappoint and discourage her cheerios, despite them always winning their National cheering competitions.

Kitty hopped down from the pyramid, and stretched quickly before heading to the locker rooms. She collected her belongings, and entered one of the shower stalls. _Why does Coach always have to be on our case. I've been a decent head cheerio all year. But, after what I did to Marley, I don't know that I deserve any better..._thought Kitty.

"_I need a hero!" _

_Both Kitty and Marley finished simultaneously. Kitty glanced over to Marley, who was beaming in her direction. Kitty couldn't help but notice how beautiful Marley looked, even in an oddly colored superhero costume. Marley ran to her, giving her a bone-crushing hug. "We were fantastic!" she yelled excitedly. Kitty could only nod and smile in return, reveling in the bodily contact with Marley. The Glee club cheered and clapped in approval, giving them both impressed looks. They were both excused to go to the ladies room and change, so Marley grabbed Kitty's hand and led her into the bathrooms. As Kitty headed towards a stall, she heard the door lock being turned by the only other girl in the bathroom besides her. She smirked, and leaned against the sink, turning to face Marley. Marley bit her lip innocently, but eventually managed a seductive smirk. Kitty's heart did a somersault, and made her head swim. She flicked her pointer finger, indicating her desire for Marley to come to her. Marley wasted no time getting to Kitty; she ran to her, crashing her lips roughly against Kitty's. The fought for dominance was quickly won by Kitty, who managed to pin Marley to the ground next to the sinks. "Oh, Femme Fatale" Marley moaned in a damsel-in-distress voice. Kitty grinned, and began nipping at Marley's jawline, slowly making her way to Marley's neck. She made sure to leave a sizable hickey before she continued. When she felt Marley writhe beneath her, she set out on a quest to free her maiden from her cloth bonds. She managed to find the zipper, and pulled it slowly down Marley's back. Just as she began to strip the superhero costume from Marley's body, Marley grabbed Kitty's shoulders and flipped their positions. Kitty began to protest, but was silenced by a finger to her lips. Marley quickly shed her outfit, and began to slide Kitty's tights off as well. As soon as the offending fabrics were disposed of, Marley roughly ground her hips into Kitty's. They both elicited husky moans, encouraging them to continue. Marley grew impatient with their pace, and roughly shoved one leg between Kitty's. Kitty began to grind her leg in approval, moaning and whining with the slight relief. "Touch me, M-M-Marley" Kitty managed to stutter. Marley smirked, and once again captured Kitty's lips. She ran her hands up Kitty's sides, eventually reaching her breasts. The perked buds were prominent against the thin fabric, and Marley eagerly grabbed both, receiving another moan of approval._

Kitty glanced at the clock by the showers. _Damn. Almost time for third block._ Kitty sadly turned off the lukewarm water, and grabbed a towel on her way to her locker. Kitty was always the last cheerio in the locker room, as she frequently got carried away with her daydreams. She began dressing in her cheerios outfit, briefly glancing at her forearms. There were numerous scabs covering both, so she decided to continue wearing her black long-sleeve shirt under her cheerios uniform. _It's not cold out, but Coach never pays any attention to our clothes as long as she sees the top and skirt._ She finished tying her white sneakers, and grabbed her duffle bag from the bench. She turned to head out the door, but roughly collided with another girl, sending them both crashing down to the tiled bathroom floor.

"Hey! Watch where you're going!" yelled Kitty in irritation. She glanced angrily towards the girl she knocked over; Marley was already getting back up. "Oh...it's you. I'm sorry, M-Marley I didn't see you there" the words flew out of Kitty's mouth. She still hadn't spoken to Marley since she had seen her at the hospital, and she knew what would be at the forefront of Marley's mind after her little performance.

"It's fine, I'm sorry! I didn't mean to sneak up on you! I actually came in here to find you, Kitty." Marley brushed herself off, and reached for Kitty's arms. But Kitty rolled away from Marley, and scrambled awkwardly to her feet. Marley raised an inquisitive eyebrow at her, but held her hands up in mock defeat.

"Well, it-it will h-h-have to wait until later. I'm busy. Third block is about to start...I don't want to be late" Kitty quickly pieced together.

"You and I have the same third block, Kitty. It's study hall. And we aren't required to go. And I don't remember the last time I even saw you there. We need to talk, Kitty." Marley stated, intentionally blocking Kitty's path. Kitty groaned, and threw her bag back to the ground in frustration.

"Fine. Say what you have to say, Rose." Kitty sighed in defeat.

"Well, I wanted to start by thanking you for paying for everything at the hospital. You really didn't need to do that..." Marley began.

"Thank me? Stop being so nice to me, Marley. I don't deserve it. Everything that happened was my fault; the least I could do was pay to repair a small part of the damage.." Kitty replied, frowning.

Marley frowned and tilted her head to the side, causing some of her bangs to fall loose. Kitty instinctively reached forward to brush them back, causing Marley to roughly grab her forearm. Kitty yelped loudly, ripping her arm out of Marley's grip.

"Kitty! I'm so sorry! I thought you were going to hit me! I didn't hurt you, did I? Here, let me see" Marley quickly tried to recover the situation. Kitty dodged Marley, stepping out of her reach.

"Kitty..that's what I wanted to talk to you about. What you were doing in my hospital room..that was on purpose, wasn't it." Marley stated, more than asked. Kitty chewed on her lip nervously, and moved to grab her duffle bag. "Please don't leave.." begged Marley. Kitty sighed, but made no movement suggesting that she was about to speak about what happened.

"Tell you what. Why don't you come over to my house for a sleep over? We can watch some movies and relax. If you feel like talking, I'll be there for you. If not, we can just watch the movies and go to sleep. Will you at least consider it?" Marley glanced hopefully at Kitty. Kitty locked eyes with Marley, nodded in response, and quickly scribbled her number on a piece of paper from her notebook. She shoved it into Marley's grip, and made a hasty exit from the locker rooms. Marley glanced down at the paper, and added the contact to her phone.

"**Hey, it's me :)" - Marley**

Her phone buzzed quickly in response.

"**Friday night, 7:00?" - Kitty**

**Well, kids! Another chapter into this bad boy and I still have no idea where it's going. I'm trying to humanize Kitty a little bit, so hopefully that's working. Any ideas, review or PM me!**

**Thank y'all again for the encouraging reviews after the post of the second chapter! I'm glad to know that some people are enjoying the story as much as I'm enjoying writing it!**


	4. Chapter 4

Kitty paced back and forth in her room, rubbing her temples.

"What was I thinking? A sleepover with Marley. I don't know if I'm ready for this.."

_Brrrrr Brrrrr_

Kitty's phone vibrated in her pocket. She removed it from her back pocket and flipped it open harshly, reading the message that had just arrived.

"**Are we still on for tonight? :)" - Marley**

_Damn it. I need to decide now. If I don't go, it will hurt her feelings. Not that I usually care about anybody's feelings but this is Marley. The girl of my dreams...she's beautiful. This is the opportunity I've been waiting for. Still..I don't know._

Kitty heard the front door open, and slam closed shortly after.

"Oh, luk whoo fine-ly m-made it hom. And where the hell hafff you bin all day?" Kitty's mother slurred incoherently.

Kitty sighed. She always hid away in her room, hoping to escape the constant fighting and drinking that occurred down stairs. But, the floors and walls weren't thick enough to block out the loud arguing.

"Why do I even bother coming home after work, when this is all that waits for me when I get home?" Kitty's father yelled, once again exiting the house. She heard her father slam the door behind him; it sent vibrations through her room, causing the various decorations and photo frames to vibrate. Kitty pinched her nose between her fingers and closed her eyes, finally deciding that Marley's home would at least be better suited for sleeping tonight. After a few deep breaths, Kitty texted Marley.

"**Well, I guess I have nothing better to do." - Kitty**

Kitty jumped when her phone vibrated; she hadn't expected a response that quickly.

"**Yay! You can come over around 7:00 :). This is going to be so fun! Call me when you leave your house, and I can give you directions :)" - Marley**

Kitty smiled to herself at how excited Marley sounded about their sleepover. Her phone buzzed again, only thirty seconds after the previous text message was received.

"**I'm sorry, those smiley face probably seemed weird haha...I'm just excited :)" - Marley**

Kitty hardly got a chance to giggle at Marley's obvious nervousness before another text message came in.

"**Ahh I did it again! I'm sorry...just uhmm call me when you leave your house haha :)" - Marley**

Kitty giggled again, and closed the text message. _6:45. Already?_ Kitty pushed the phone back into her pocket, and searched through her closet for a cute bag to take to Marley's. She heard the stairs start to creak, and immediately knew that her mother was coming to pick a fight. As always, she had no way to prepare herself, so she simply pulled out a notebook, and sat down on the bed in an attempt to look occupied. Her mother forced the door open, causing Kitty to jump slightly at the noise.

"Ohh heyh Kitten! I dednt no that you werr home frrm shhol. Srry aboot the noiz downstairs. Yew no how yer dad can get.." Kitty's mother struggled to speak coherently. Kitty sighed. _I'm going to regret this._

"Mom, dad isn't the problem. You are the problem. Your constant drinking is not only pulling our family apart, but it's driving dad insane. You know how much he cares about you, yet you still demonstrate no willpower whatsoever when it comes to alcohol. Why do you drink, anyway? You don't have a job, you don't have anywhere to go during the day. But whose fault is that? Oh, that's right. That would be your fault! You can't hold a job for longer than a week because your bosses hate your self-righteous attitude. Well, I'm sorry that your life is just so awful in this mansion with all this money. But, that doesn't mean you have to take everything out on dad and me." Kitty finished, finally taking a deep breath.

Her mother looked livid; the hand holding her bottle was shaking with rage. Her face had turned bright red, and she looked as though she was trying to formulate any kind of response. Instead, she flung the bottle at Kitty, catching her off guard. The bottle hit Kitty in the face, splitting her cheek and leaving a bruise around the cut. Kitty's mother turned to head out of the room, but blacked out and collapsed in the hallway. Kitty simply stared at her for several seconds, before heading down the stairs and out of the house. She pulled her phone out, and glanced at the time. _6:58_. _Damn._ She reached into her pocket, and was glad to find that her car keys were in her pocket. She hopped in her car, and pulled out of the driveway.

Marley's phone buzzed continuously in her pocket. She pulled it out, and beamed cheerfully.

"Hey Kitty!" she yelled excitedly into the phone.

"Hey Marley. Where is your house?" Kitty sounded irritated. Marley frowned slightly, but managed to maintain her cheery mood.

"It's just off of eighth, on the right next to the 7/11. I'm excited!" Marley couldn't help but add that last part, internally cursing herself at getting so overzealous.

"Okay, I know where that is. I'll be over in a minute." Kitty hung up, leaving Marley to anticipate her arrival. Marley checked the mirror, vigorously brushing her hair, trying to make it look decent. She tugged at her top, trying to massage out the wrinkles. She noticed her mother approaching in the mirror, and blushed a deep red.

"Well, someone's nervous!" her mother teased. "Sweetheart, you look perfect. You always look perfect. You don't have to worry about impressing this little girl of yours. She'll love you just the way you are." her mother smiled with adoration before giving her daughter a kiss on the cheek, and exiting the room. _I hope so. _She heard the doorbell ring, and raced to the front door. Her mother laughed loudly from the kitchen when she heard her daughter knock a chair in their living room over. Marley blushed again, and quickly fixed the chair before unlocking the front door. She swung it open, revealing a disheveled looking Kitty Wilde.

Marley's smile disappeared immediately. Kitty attempted a sheepish smile, but knew that Marley would know everything by the end of the sleepover.

"What happened to you?!"

**Awhh cliffhanger! I hate those. But don't worry kiddies, the next chapter will be up pronto dente! Please keep up with the reviews though...I like those :).**


	5. Chapter 5

The pair sat on Marley's bed, not saying one word to each other. Marley was waiting for Kitty to explain the cut on her face, but wasn't sure if that explanation would ever come. Kitty was facing the wall across from the bed, staring off into space. Marley thought for a second, and moved to touch Kitty's shoulder. But, before she reached it, she reconsidered. _The last time I tried that, she jumped. Maybe I should try talking to her?_ Marley was completely lost in this situation. She wasn't sure how she should go about pulling Kitty from her trans without startling her. Kitty looked like she had been through hell, and Marley didn't want to do anything that might catch her by surprise. "Kitty?" Marley whispered quietly. Kitty continued staring at the wall. _Has she even blinked since we sat down?_ Marley wasn't sure. "Kitty." Marley tried again. Kitty hadn't even seemed to register that Marley was sitting next to her. Marley sighed; "Kitty!" she said more forcefully. Kitty squeaked and jumped out of her trans, almost falling off of the bed. Marley reached a hand out, and caught Kitty by the arm. Kitty whined and grimaced at the action, but allowed herself to be pulled back onto the bed. Marley gave her an apologetic look, and released her arm.

"I'm sorry Marley. I guess I'm just very spacey today." Kitty explained, rubbing her arm.

"That's okay, I'm just worried about you. You didn't tell me what happened to your face. I don't know if you want to talk about it or not, I just thought I'd tell you I'm worried." Marley said, frowning.

"Marley, it's just really hard to talk about. I don't know where to start, or..." Kitty began, only to be interrupted by Marley's mother opening her daughter's bedroom door.

"Well, hello there Kitty!" Marley's mother beamed. "I'm glad to have you here! Marley's been excited for this slumber party since earlier tonight. She just won't stop talking about you! Literally, she talks about you all day. I'm not even exaggerating! It starts in the morning when she gets up, and just continues on until I take her to school. Then at lunch she talks about you, and after school she talks about you. You'd think she'd change the subject by dinner, but not a chance! Just as I'm heading to bed, I'll hear a few more things before she wanders off to her room for the night. You must be quite the gal!" Marley blushed a deep shade of red, and glared at her mother. "Mooooooom" Marley whined. Kitty simply grinned, and attempted to stifle a giggle. _Marley thinks about me all day? Maybe..._

"Thank you, Mrs. Rose. You are very hospitable. Thank you for letting me stay at your home. Marley is a wonderful friend; I talk to my parents all day about her as well." Kitty pieced together eloquently, trying to save Marley the embarrassment. Marley smiled at her appreciatively, and nudged Kitty with her arm.

"Well, I'll leave you two alone. I'm sure you have a lot to talk about." Marley's mom winked, and raced out of the room before any objections could be thrown her way. Marley's blush only deepened.

"I'm really sorry about my mom...she goes out of her way to embarrass me sometimes.." Marley muttered, trying to hide her incessant blushing.

"It's okay Marley. I think she's incredibly friendly, especially considering what I've done to her in the past." Kitty said regretfully.

"Oh, don't worry about her. She understands what being a teenager means; especially staying popular. Would you like to watch some movies?" Marley suggested, changing the subject.

"Sure. That sounds great. Also, if you don't mind, is it okay if I borrow some Pjs? I forgot mine at my house." Kitty stated sheepishly, leaving out the reason for having forgotten them.

"Of course you can! My second drawer down has a few extra pairs. You can choose whichever ones you like." Marley smiled. Kitty returned the smile, and headed towards the drawer. She found a pink tank top with black bows and a long pair of pink flannel pants, and decided on those. She excused herself to the bathroom to change, and locked the door behind her. After she changed, she returned to Marley's bed to decide on the movies they would watch.

"Okay, so all I have are Disney movies. Cheesy, I know. But do you at least have a favorite Disney movie? Every girl has one." Marley said hopefully. Kitty smiled at how cute Marley was, even at home.

"Well, I love Hercules. The hero, the heroine, the villain, all of the plot points are there. Would you like to watch that one?" Kitty asked.

"I love Hercules! It's one of my favorites. After that, we can watch Alladin. I think it's very romantic." Marley added, suddenly grimacing. _Why did Marley say that?_ thought Kitty. _Is she blushing again?_

"Aaaaaaanyway so can I get you something to drink?" Marley shuffled to her feet, stumbling into the wall in the process, and blushing an even deeper shade of red.

"Uhh sure. Do you have Pepsi?" Kitty asked, suddenly suspicious of Marley's behavior.

"Yes, we do. I'll be right back." Marley rushed out of the room, almost tripping on her shoes on the way out.

_Was Marley acting nervous? Why did she say that Alladin was romantic? We are having a friend-type slumber party. And Marley is straight...right? She likes Jake or Ryder or somebody...right? She's acting so odd though. At first I thought it was because of my face or arms, but now I'm not sure. I mean we haven't talked about either of those in over an hour. Weird...maybe I'm just over assessing the situation._

Kitty absentmindedly ran her fingers back and forth across the scabs on her forearm. She hadn't even noticed that Marley had returned with the drinks, and was watching her. She cleared her throat, and Kitty took a moment to process what Marley was looking at. Kitty suddenly blushed, and moved her hand away from her arm, flipping it back over. Marley sat next to her on her bed, and handed her the cup of soda.

"Kitty.." Marley began. Kitty looked over at her, expecting to see a depressing frown on Marley's face. Instead, she had the expression of someone who was intently listening to a conversation. Marley seemed to understand that she should wait for Kitty to bring up the topic herself, instead of pushing it. Kitty reached for Marley's hand, and gave it an appreciative squeeze before letting go. Marley smiled at her, and did something unexpected. She reached her arms around Kitty's neck, and embraced her tightly. Kitty was momentarily caught off guard, but recovered and wrapped her arms around Marley's waist. Kitty eventually relaxed her grip, preparing to let go of Marley, but Marley held on for dear life. Kitty decided better than to push Marley away. She stayed in Marley's embrace, and waited for any signal that Marley was going to release her.

"Kitty, I'm worried about you. I know I should wait for you to talk about everything, but just know that I am worried about you. I'm worried about what I saw at the hospital, I'm worried about what happened to your face, and I'm worried about how quiet you've been." Marley forced out, still holding Kitty. _She sounds like she's going to cry.._thought Kitty.

"Marley, please don't cry. I don't want you worrying about me. In fact, I'm not worth worrying about. After everything that I've done to you, I don't think I deserve anything you have to give me. You are a great friend; too good of a friend for me. I don't know what I did to deserve your friendship, but I'm grateful for it, nonetheless." Kitty rasped, attempting to keep her own tears at bay. She could hear Marley starting to sob into her neck, and hugged her more forcefully.

"Marley..." Kitty whined, not wanting to be the reason for more of Marley's tears. Marley pulled back, and looked Kitty in the eyes. She was still letting loose a few tears, but made solid eye contact with Kitty, before continuing.

"Kitty. Please talk to me." It sounded more like a plea than a request. Kitty sighed and looked down, too ashamed to keep eye contact with Marley.

"You were right, Marley." started Kitty. "I did this to myself. I do this to myself..almost every day. I'm disgusted with what I've become. My father always wanted to me to be the best at everything that I ever attempted. My mother used to be that way, but started drinking several years ago, and hasn't really cared about anything that I did since. I always had a 4.0, I was always head of the cheerleaders at all of the schools that I attended. But I had to step on so many people to get where I am. My father encouraged it, but I was always the one to act. I went out of my way to push people around, to ruin their lives. I mean, for God sakes, look what I did to you. You developed an eating disorder, and ended up in the hospital. And it is all my fault. If I hadn't attacked your insecurities, you wouldn't have followed my advice about throwing up. It's all my fault, Marley. And a few years ago, I couldn't live with the things that I had done to people to reach my place at the top. I didn't know what else to do; I feel so ashamed of myself. I hate myself. That's why I do this; because I can't stand to look at myself. I can't stand to know what I've done. It's horrible. I'm ugly on the inside, and I feel like I should match that on the outside." Kitty finished, letting out a few more tears. Marley stared at her in utter shock, her mouth hanging open in a small "o". Tears were streaming down Marley's face, and her hands were shaking at their places on Kitty's shoulders. She simply leaned forward again, and forcefully embraced Kitty.

"K-k-kitty you aren't a h-h-h-horrible person. W-w-why would y-y-you think that? In school, being p-p-popular is the best thing for your r-r-reputation, so of c-c-course you did what you did to be on top. Who wouldn't? And y-y-y-your parents don't sound like they h-h-h-helped you in that field either. Why do y-y-y-you blame yourself? I am s-s-so so s-so sorry Kitty. Y-y-you don't d-d-deserve to f-feel like this e-e-ever." Marley stuttered, interrupted by her tears. Kitty instantly regretted sharing this information with Marley. _Damn it! All I did was make her feel worse! Why do I make her feel so horrible? I shouldn't have told her all of that._

"Oh, please don't cry Marley! Don't feel bad for me. I did this to myself. I deserve this. Please don't cry...I can't stand to make you cry anymore." Kitty rushed out, trying to comfort Marley. Marley pulled back from the hug to look Kitty in the eyes. Her eyes were red, but she seemed to have controlled her crying.

"Kitty Wilde. You are not a horrible person. I think you are the most wonderful person at our high school. I think you are one of the most wonderful people I have ever met. You may not think you are worth anything, but you are worth everything to me. You have made mistakes, but you have to move forward from those. You can't blame yourself for your past behavior. What happened is in the past; you can't change it. But you are not a worthless person, Kitty Wilde, and don't you dare ever call yourself that again. You have to promise me, Kitty. Promise me that you won't hurt yourself like this anymore. Or..if that's too hard for you, at least promise to try. For me, Kitty. Promise to try for me. You will try for me, won't you Kitty? Promise me." Marley stated determinedly, looking into Kitty's eyes. Kitty was shocked to see this level of certainty and adoration come from someone who she had spent countless hours torturing. She wasn't sure how to respond after Marley's speech, so she simply nodded her head, keeping eye contact with Marley. Marley held out her pinky, indicating for Kitty to do the same. Kitty smiled slightly, and liked pinkies with Marley. They shook, and Marley nodded in approval.

"Now." started Marley. "What happened to your face? Did you do that to yourself too?" Marley asked carefully, trying to avoid any sensitive subjects. _Oh, I almost forgot about that._

"No.." Kitty sighed despairingly. "My mom did this. She got drunk and came upstairs to my room. I pointed out all of her flaws, and she got mad and tossed a bottle of whiskey at me." Kitty shrugged. Marley's jaw dropped once again.

"What?! Oh my God, Kitty! How could she do that to you?" Marley raised her voice, shocked by Kitty's mother's aggression. Kitty simply shrugged again in response. Emotionally drained, Marley simply grabbed Kitty again in another bone-crushing hug. Kitty smiled into Marley's shoulder, appreciating how many hugs Marley was willing to give out today.

"It's okay, I guess. She's been like this for a few years." Kitty tried to chuckle half-heartedly.

"Wait. This had been going on for a few years? Oh, Kitty.." Marley pulled back from the hug, and looked sympathetically into Kitty's eyes. Kitty shrugged once again, giving Marley a half-smile. Marley just shook her head in disbelief, and linked hands with Kitty, not knowing what else to do. _God, I am loving this. I'm not happy that I had to upset Marley, but I love her hugs._

"Come on!" Kitty chirped, trying to cheer Marley up. "Weren't we gonna watch Hercules? I thought we decided that we needed a hero.." Kitty added the last part, hoping to encourage Marley's enthusiasm. Marley's smile didn't seem as sincere as before, but nonetheless, she popped Hercules into her DVD player. Kitty settled on the ground in front of the TV, patting the ground next to her. Marley smiled at Kitty's optimism, and plopped down beside her, instinctively grabbing her hand. Kitty was shocked at first, but made no move to release Marley's hand.

As the movie started, Marley seemed to relax slightly, and Kitty sighed with relief. As the movie progressed, Marley's grip on her hand relaxed slightly. At one point, Marley released Kitty's hand altogether. Kitty thought about protesting, but decided against it. She felt Marley's hand again, but this time, it was running up and down her forearm, grazing her scabs. She jumped at first, but relaxed into the motions. The movement wasn't painful; instead, it felt warm and loving. Kitty relished in the feeling, and allowed Marley to continue. She glanced over at Marley, who was looking at Kitty's forearm curiously. Marley watched her own fingers run up and down Kitty's forearm, catching here and there at the bigger scabs. Marley frowned in concentration, causing her eyebrows to furrow. Kitty smiled slightly, and reached over to rub the spot above Marley's nose. As soon as Kitty began rubbing the spot, Marley giggled a little, and un-furrowed her eyebrows. She stopped stroking Kitty's forearm, and intertwined her fingers with Kitty's instead.

About halfway through the movie, Marley stretched out on the ground, pulling Kitty with her. She wrapped a protective arm around Kitty's abdomen, and continued focussing on the movie. Kitty's stomach somersaulted, and her chest fluttered. _Oh. My God. Best...sleepover...ever._ Kitty beamed, but kept her expression hidden from Marley. _Careful now, Kitty. Don't want to freak her out anymore than you already have._ Marley reached up to her bed, and pulled her blanket down on top of both of their bodies. Kitty scooted back against Marley's body, and Marley pulled her in tighter in response. _Wow...she's warm._ The movie continued, though Kitty had stopped paying attention an hour ago. She linked hands with the hand that Marley had draped over her abs. Marley absentmindedly stroked the back of Kitty's hand with her thumb.

"Tell me something about you that I don't already know." Marley mumbled into Kitty's ear. The movement sent shivers down Kitty's spine, but she hoped that Marley hadn't noticed.

"That feels really good.." Kitty muttered huskily, before she could stop herself. She froze in place, hoping that Marley hadn't heard. She turned her head slightly, making eye contact with Marley. Marley was wearing a shocked expression, and had stopped rubbing her thumb across Kitty's hand.

_Damn it..._thought Kitty. _She heard._


	6. Chapter 6

It had been several minutes, Kitty was sure. And Marley still continued staring off into space, looking shocked. Kitty sat in utter silence, just watching her. _Oh my God! Oh my God! Why did I say that? I freaked her out. I freaked her out! Damn it! Why can't I control my thoughts?_ Kitty began to panic, but was too afraid to move from under Marley's arm, which was till draped over her abdomen. She cleared her throat quietly, trying to read Marley's face for some sort of reaction. When Marley's face didn't change, Kitty tried clearing her throat louder. Marley still didn't move. After several more minutes, Kitty couldn't bring herself to continue watching Marley's expression. She slowly turned away, and decided to focus on the movie instead. While it hadn't ended yet, Kitty knew that it was almost over. She didn't have much time before one of them would have to move. _What do I do?_ Kitty was mortified. _Marley must be so creeped out by me! Why hasn't she moved yet?_ Marley still hadn't moved a muscle, despite having been in the same position for almost half an hour.

"What did you say?" Kitty jumped aggressively, not having expected to hear Marley speak at all. Kitty forced herself to turn around, and looked at Marley. Marley was no longer staring off into space, but rather towards Kitty's face, as if she were trying to read it. Kitty wasn't sure if she looked confused or furious or disgusted or upset or any emotion whatsoever. She was once again too intimidated to maintain the eye contact, and looked away.

"I...I...I...I'm s-s-s...orry Marley" Kitty stuttered, unsure of how to go about apologizing for what Marley had been forced to hear. She let her head fall to the ground with a light _clunk_, and hid her expression from Marley's gaze.

"Kitty.." Marley said quietly. Kitty was still to embarrassed to look up, so she whined a quiet "what" into her own arm.

"Kitty." Marley said again. Kitty still couldn't force herself to look Marley in the face, so she simply shook her head.

"Kitty!" Marley said, raising her voice. When Kitty refused to lift her head, Marley reached forward and nudged her shoulder with two fingers. Kitty shifted her head, but still refused to look Marley in the face. Marley reached forward and grabbed Kitty's face with one hand, leaning it to face her.

"Kitty. Look at me." Marley begged quietly. Kitty finally turned her head, and shyly made eye contact with Marley. "Do you have something you'd like to tell me?" Marley asked gently, trying not to frighten Kitty into averting her gaze again. Kitty's lower lip trembled, and unshed tears threatened to overflow the edge of Kitty's eyelids. Kitty could only stare at Marley, too afraid to speak. Marley gave her a small smile, attempting to encourage her to continue. _Well, it's now or never I guess._

"Marley, please don't hate me." Kitty began. Marley moved to interrupt, but Kitty cut her off. "No, just listen to me. I want to apologize if this makes you feel uncomfortable. I don't want to cause you any more harm than I already have, so there is only one way I can say this." Kitty sat up, and grasped both of Marley's hands in her own. She locked eye contact with Marley, deciding to pour every ounce of effort she could muster into this confession. _C'mon Kitty...be a man. Well...you know what I mean._ "Marley Rose, you are the most beautiful, amazing girl I have ever met. From the first day I saw you, I couldn't help but fall for you. You are the most beautiful thing I have ever seen. When you started going to Mckinley, I started having a reason to come to school. I joined Glee club, just so I could have an excuse to be in the same room as you for longer than a few minutes. I know that I constantly picked on you. I know that I never let up with the insults about you and your mom. I know that I ordered you to be slushied almost every day that you attended school. I couldn't help it; the feelings that I had for you were uncontrollable. I didn't know what to do about them. I couldn't talk to you about it...I would have been made fun of for liking a girl. The only time that I felt at piece in this hell hole of a life was when I did the duet with you in Glee club. Every time I heard you sing, every time you made eye contact with me, every time you smiled at me, I felt like my heart would burst out of my chest. So, as I said before, I apologize if this makes you feel uncomfortable. I want us to be able to stay friends, but I understand if you don't want to be friends anymore. I just needed you to know that."

Marley remained motionless, still maintaining eye contact with Kitty. When she still hadn't responded, Kitty released Marley's hands, and stood. Kitty walked around Marley, and opened her door. Before she could walk out of it though, Marley spoke up.

"Kitty, wait!" Kitty turned around just in time to be pinned against Marley's door, causing it to slam shut. Marley hovered inches away from Kitty's face, gazing into her eyes. _God, her eyes are stunning up close._ Kitty's heart thudded roughly against her ribcage, attempting to free itself. She looked at Marley confusedly, not understanding the motive behind Marley's actions. Marley's eyes darted down to Kitty's lips, giving Kitty a moment of clarity before the unthinkable happened. Marley delicately attached her lips to Kitty's, sucking gently at Kitty's bottom lip. Kitty moaned loudly into the kiss, causing Marley to groan in response. Kitty relished the feeling, before Marley finally pulled away slightly for some air.

"You never...let me...respond" Marley said in between breaths. They were both suddenly feeling lightheaded and stupid. Marley grinned widely at Kitty, who returned the smile. Kitty gently stroked Marley's face, allowing her fingers to run over Marley's lips. Marley kissed Kitty's hand, and placed her own over it. They both couldn't help but stare lovingly into each other's eyes.

"I didn't think you liked me like this" Marley pointed to both of them "but I thought you had figured out that I liked you. My mom made it pretty obvious when you first came over.." Marley finished quietly, growing embarrassed again at how forward her mother had been.

"I thought you might, but I couldn't understand why you would like me, so I didn't think too much into it.." Kitty stated timidly, biting her lip. "I'm glad I was wrong." Marley smiled in response, and leaned in to kiss Kitty again. She nipped softly at Kitty's lip, causing her to moan. Kitty's knees buckled, and she grabbed Marley for support. Marley pulled away and laughed, sitting down with Kitty.

"I guess we shouldn't get too carried away..." Marley said innocently, chewing on her bottom lip. Kitty was mesmerized by every movement that Marley made. Every time Marley batted her eyelashes or bit her lip, she almost lost it.

"God, you are so sexy." Kitty stated, suddenly realizing how brash it sounded. She turned dark red, immediately following up with "sorry". Marley laughed loudly and forced Kitty onto the ground, climbing on top of her. Marley slowly kissed her, allowing her tongue to snake into Kitty's mouth, who groaned at the feeling. Marley moved her kisses along Kitty's jaw, enjoying the sound of Kitty trying to catch her breath. She giggled into Kitty's neck, and whispered huskily into her ear; "you're not too bad yourself". _Okay, I am definitely getting carried away,_ thought Kitty. Marley laughed loudly, and rolled off of Kitty.

"Cock tease..." Kitty muttered.

Marley laughed again in response. "Weren't we watching some movies before? How about we move on to Alladin, since Hercules has been over for almost an hour."

"Wow, I almost forgot about the movies. I was kind of distracted.." Kitty said quietly, smirking seductively at Marley. Marley stuck out her tongue at Kitty, and went to change the DVD out. Kitty allowed herself a brief glimpse of Marley's ass. Marley noticed that Kitty was staring, and swayed her hips slightly, trying to force a reaction out of Kitty. Kitty took a deep breath and breathed it out slowly, averting her gaze from Marley's backside. Marley chuckled, and hit play on the DVD. She settled back on the ground, patting the spot in front of her for Kitty to cuddle in to. Kitty laid across Marley's front, and let Marley drape her arm over her once again.

Kitty laid her head down on the ground, looking up at Marley. Marley was engrossed in the movie, but Kitty didn't mind. She just wanted to watch Marley. Kitty couldn't help but notice just how incredibly beautiful Marley was. Her eyes were baby blue, and considerably lighter than the color of her hair, which flowed in gentle waves across her upper body. Next to her left eyebrow was an absolutely adorable dimple, which deepened every time Marley changed her expression. Her teeth were stunning, and her front teeth were slightly lower than the rest of them, giving her smile an incredibly cute quirk. Her cheek bones pushed out roughly, making her skin seem considerably thinner than it should be. Kitty frowned, and couldn't help but think back to how that was all her fault. _She wasn't this thin when she started at Mckinley. She looks like she has lost a lot of weight since we started hanging out..._Kitty squeezed out a few more tears at the observation. Marley finally looked down at her, and frowned immediately when she noticed that Kitty was crying.

"Kitty? What's wrong?" Marley said sadly, reaching down to wipe away the tears. Kitty simply reached up, and traced around Marley's cheek bones. When Marley didn't seem to understand, Kitty moved her fingers down to Marley's collarbone, and traced around the hollow points. Marley sighed, and retrieved Kitty's hand from her neck. She pulled the hand up to her face, and peppered kisses across the palm.

"Kitty, you need to stop blaming yourself. You know I don't blame you for anything that happened. And, it's all in the past. You can't change what happened, so you should focus on moving forward. Please stop worrying..." Marley smiled, still kissing Kitty's hand. Kitty smiled at Marley, and watched the beautiful brunette kiss her hand.

"You are so beautiful, Marley." Kitty said again. Marley smiled at her, and leaned forward for another kiss. Kitty gripped the back of Marley's neck, allowing the kiss to become more forceful. Marley let her hands roam around Kitty's back, not really deciding on any particular anchor point. The kiss deepened, and Kitty felt Marley's tongue slither into her mouth. She moaned at the contact, encouraging Marley to climb on top of her again. Just as she thought that Marley was teasing her, she felt hands start rubbing her thighs.

"Oh, Marley.." Kitty moaned, gladly allowing Marley to get carried away. Marley moved her kisses across Kitty's jaw, finally nibbling on Kitty's ear lobe. Kitty's eyes scrunched together, and she watched black lights dance behind her eyelids. She felt Marley's hands roam towards her clit, finally grazing it once. Kitty gasped at the contact, and jumped. Marley suddenly seemed to realize that they were getting carried away, and stopped her groping. She pulled back and smiled at Kitty, placing a chaste kiss on her lips before climbing off of her. Kitty groaned at the loss of contact, and rubbed her face vigorously in frustration.

"Seriously Marley? I promise I don't mind if we get carried away.." Kitty whimpered, trying to seduce Marley. Marley laughed, and linked hands with Kitty.

"I think we should decide where this" she indicated between both of them "is going before we get too serious" Marley suggested. Kitty simply nodded in response, before furrowing her eyebrows.

"So..what is" she copied Marley's hand gesture "this?"

Marley simply stared at Kitty and furrowed her own eyebrows, still unsure of how to respond to the question. _Well, might as well put all my cards on the table. At this point, I don't have a lot to lose._

Kitty leaned back on her calves, gathering Marley's hands in her own.

"Marley Rose, will you be my girlfriend?" she made eye contact confidently with Marley. Marley's eyebrows un-furrowed, and her smile widened.

"Thank God you asked first! I was too nervous to say the "g" word.." Marley said sheepishly.

"Thank God you said yes! I wasn't expecting you to.." Kitty replied. Marley simply rolled her eyes, and leaned forward for another kiss. As she pulled back, Marley yawned loudly, and rubbed one of her eyes. Kitty giggled at how adorable any noise coming from Marley sounded.

"I think it might be time to head to bed.." Marley mumbled incoherently. Kitty nodded in agreement, and followed Marley to the bed. Marley laid down, and made a space for Kitty to cuddle in to. Kitty grinned widely, and climbed in to bed beside Marley. Marley snuggled tightly against Kitty, kissing the side of her neck.

"Good night, Kitty." Marley mumbled. Kitty smiled again.

"Good night Marley."


	7. Chapter 7

Kitty's eyes slowly fluttered open, taking in the environment around her. She yawned and stretched, lightly bumping the body behind her. _Last night wasn't a dream, then. Thank God!_ Kitty carefully turned around to face a sleeping Marley, who had wrapped herself tightly around Kitty. She had a slight smile on her face, and her chest was rising and falling at a slow pace. Kitty couldn't help but grin at the sight before her; Marley was absolutely beautiful, even when she was sleeping.

Kitty delicately slid out from Marley's grip, and set her feet on the floor. She wanted Marley to get some more sleep, but she also felt like doing something cute for Marley. _God, this is so not like me. This girl is giving me all kinds of adjustments._ Kitty stood from the bed, gently tucking Marley back in before she tip-toed from the brunette's room. She made her way towards the front of the house, and was tying her shoes when Marley's mother snuck up behind her.

"Good morning, Kitty." Marley's mother said quietly. Kitty squeaked, not having expected her to be up.

"Oh, good morning Mrs. Rose. I was just heading out to pick up some breakfast and coffee for Marley. I would feel better knowing that I could get her to eat.." Kitty trailed off. Marley's mother nodded in understanding.

"Would you like anything?" Kitty offered politely.

"Oh, no thank you. I already fixed my coffee for the morning." Marley's mother smiled kindly at Kitty. "But, thank you for the offer." Kitty smiled in return, and nodded as well. Marley's mother reached forward, causing Kitty to flinch slightly, and close her eyes. She wasn't sure what she was expecting, but her reflexes refused to let anybody touch her face too quickly. Instead of the roughness she was used to from her own mother, she felt Marley's mother delicately caress the spot where her cheek was bruised. She slowly opened her eyes to look at Marley's mother. The caring woman's eyes were filled with concern, and it was all Kitty could do to maintain eye contact, and allow the woman a few moments of comforting.

"You are welcome here any time, Kitty. Marley is awful fond of you, and I'll have to agree with her. Day or night, whats ours is yours." Marley's mother finished, giving the girl a gentle hug. Kitty hugged back tightly, allowing a tear to escape.

"Thank you Mrs. Rose. Marley is lucky to have such a caring parent." Kitty's voice cracked, and suddenly, she didn't mind how long the hug seemed. After several minutes, she released Marley's mother, and left the house. Kitty drove a red convertible, and was fairly appreciative of it at the moment. It would allow consistent transport between her house and Marley's, and she could take Marley wherever she needed to go, since she didn't have a car. Kitty started the car, and headed away from the house.

When she reached Starbucks, a line had already formed behind the drive-thru window. So, she adjusted her mirror, and began fixing her makeup. _Wow, that bruise looks awful. Marley's mother is so caring...if only I had been given a mother that looked at me that way._ She caressed it slightly, but didn't receive that same feeling of warm love that she felt when Marley's mother had done the same thing. She sighed, and drove her car up to the drive-thru window.

Marley yawned groggily, and rubbed the sleep from her eyes. She ran her fingers over the sheet beside her, but didn't feel a body there. _Oh, no. Did I scare Kitty off?_ She ran in to her living room, and found Kitty's shoes missing.

"Ugh. I am so stupid." Marley said out loud.

"What would make you say that?" her mother entered, a questioning look on her face.

"Kitty and I ki-...ki-ki-ki uhmm we talked? Yea! We talked last night. So, yep anyway. I woke up and she was gone! I don't think I did anything to her to offend her last night. Did? Wait. Said. Said. I don't think I said anything to offend her.." Marley's cheeks burned a bright crimson, making her mother double over in laughter.

"Please, Marley. I wasn't born yesterday, and these walls sure aren't as thick as I'd like. And Kitty went out to get you two love birds some breakfast this morning." her mother smirked deviously, and shot her daughter a wink, patting the top of her head.

"I..." Marley couldn't even formulate a response. Her level of embarrassment seemed to have tripled since Kitty arrived at her house last night, and she was doing nothing to help her cause.

"Easy there, kiddo. Don't give yourself a heart attack." Marley's mother placed a warm hand on her shoulder, giving her a side hug. Marley hugged her back, and focussed on breathing normally, despite the somewhat awkward comment that her mother had left floating in the air.

"I can't believe I thought she left. I jump to conclusions too quickly, don't I?" Marley began.

"Following last night's pattern, I'd agree with that." Kitty added, closing the door behind her, carrying two white bags. Marley spun around and tackled Kitty, almost knocking her to the ground.

"Easy, woman! I'm holding coffee!" Kitty humorously balanced the food and drinks in one hand, and attempted to keep Marley from falling to the ground with the other. Marley's mom chuckled at the sight, and tilted her head adoringly.

"You know, you two make a great couple." Marley's mom said, smiling.

"I see you two have been talking!" said Kitty, looking at Marley inquisitively.

"Oh, no, Marley didn't have to tell me anything. I heard plenty last night." Marley's mom said, shrugging. She felt no embarrassment at the confession, and turned to head back to the kitchen. Marley felt her cheeks burning again, and covered her eyes sheepishly. Kitty felt no shame at the comment either, and joined in with Marley's mother's laughing.

After Marley and Kitty made it back to the bedroom, they deposited the food and beverages on the floor.

"I believe we have a movie to finish!" Kitty said, taking a seat in front of Marley's tube TV.

"Alladin! I completely forgot!" said Marley, smacking her forehead.

"Well, I don't blame you. We were plenty distracted with your...shenanigans" Kitty added, winking at Marley. Marley simply shook her head in disbelief, and joined Kitty on the ground.

"You are pretty much as bad as my mom...you guys have no shame whatsoever." Marley said, astounded.

"Nope!" added Kitty, smirking again. Marley cued the movie, and they both collected their own food. Kitty couldn't help but steal glances at Marley once in a while, trying not to be obvious about it. _I hope she at least tries to eat._ Marley continued sipping at her coffee, but hadn't touched her croissant.

"How's your croissant?" Kitty asked, trying to sound casual.

"It's...pretty good! Thanks for buying us breakfast, Kitty. This is so sweet, and totally unnecessary, I might add." Kitty sighed.

"Marley, I know you haven't taken a bite of it yet." Kitty stated sadly. Marley didn't reply. Instead, she continued sipping on her coffee. Kitty paused the movie, and turned to face Marley.

"Please, Marley. Please, for the love of God, eat something. You were beautiful before. You didn't need to lose the weight. Right now you are so thin, you look like you are going to snap in two. I didn't want to say anything because I didn't want to upset you, but you need to eat. One way or another, you are going to be putting on weight. Can't you do that for me? Can't you at least try?" Kitty finished, looking to Marley for a response. Marley sighed.

"Kitty, can I say something? Even if I know it might upset you." Marley said, avoiding eye contact with Kitty. Kitty hesitated, but knew that she had to be there for her girlfriend.

"Of course. You know you can tell me anything." Kitty stated unsurely.

"Ever since I started purging, I've looked heavier than when I started. Even now, I can see it. The extra fat folds, the chubby cheeks, the fat around my hips. I don't know what it is. No matter how little I eat and how much I purge, I see an overweight person, heading in the same direction as my mom..." Marley frowned, unable to make eye contact with Kitty. Kitty's mouth hung open in shock, making odd squeaking noises instead of words. _Oh my God. I did this to her...this is my fault. I never __meant to take it this far. This is a full blown eating disorder...she should have stayed at the hospital. What do I do? The cheerleaders just do this to stay thin...none of us have an actual eating disorder. Dear God, what have I done?_

"It's okay, Marley. I'm going to tell you something, whether you believe it or not. You are perfect. What you see in the mirror is just an illusion. What I did to you...seems to have gotten more serious. I am so sorry, Marley. So so sorry. I did this to you, and I will undo it. You need to believe me Marley. I know you didn't have a reason to trust me before, but do you trust me now?" Kitty began to plead.

"I've always trusted you, Kitty" Marley said, finally making eye contact with her girlfriend. Kitty began to sob; she felt so vulnerable, looking at this feeble creature that had trusted her. _I took advantage of her trust...this is all my fault. I don't deserve to be dating her._

"Kitty? Please don't cry." Marley didn't cry, but faced Kitty's lips towards her so that she could peck them.

"Look, I promise to try. I will try, for you. Because last night, you said you would do the same for me. We will try for each other, right?" Marley maintained the eye contact, and kept her hand on the side of Kitty's face. Kitty nodded and closed her eyes, loving the feeling of Marley's touch. She felt Marley gently graze the bruise on her cheek with her thumb. She smiled slightly, and let out a breath of relief.

"That doesn't look very good, Kitty. Does it hurt?" Kitty kept her eyes closed, but responded.

"Only a little. But it's okay; that's only like the hundredth time this has happened." Kitty shrugged nonchalantly. Marley shook her head back and forth, trying the grasp the concept of a mother treating her child like that. She reached forward, and placed a feather-light kiss on the center of the bruise, remaining there for several seconds. Kitty's hand fell to Marley's chest, and she focussed only on Marley's heart beat. She couldn't remember the last time she had felt this safe.

"I don't want you going back home, Kitty" Marley muttered into Kitty's cheek.

"I have to.." Kitty whispered. "She'll find me. She always does." Kitty pushed Marley's head away, suddenly feeling overwhelmed. Marley fell back on to her calves, and smiled sadly at her girlfriend, nodding in understanding.

"If anything happens, I want you to come over here. My mother and I will take care of you, no matter what happens. And I don't want to be that crazy stalker girlfriend, but I want you to text me pretty consistently when you're at home. No offense, but I have no reason to trust your mom at this point." Marley began making demands, knowing that it wouldn't make a difference, should Kitty's mother ever lose her temper. Kitty laughed at how protective Marley sounded.

"Anything for you." Kitty stated simply. Marley smiled slightly, but didn't feel as optimistic as she had before. Instead, she began to feel dread. Marley was genuinely afraid for her girlfriend; she didn't know what Kitty's mother was capable of, and she wasn't sure if Kitty would even consider defending herself when left alone. She was afraid to let Kitty go home; she didn't want her to go home. Kitty seemed to sense this, and linked hands with Marley, squeezing gently. Marley squeezed back, but didn't say anything. As if by fate, Kitty's phone went off on the other side of the room. Kitty stood, and plucked it from Marley's bed.

"Kitty? I didn't say you could have a sleepover last night. Where have you been? Come home this instant. There is broken glass and alcohol all over your room. You will be cleaning it up as soon as you get here." Kitty's mother sounded sober, but still infuriated. Kitty shook with anger; her mother was the one who left that mess last night, after physically assaulting her own daughter. But, she knew that any comment made would be in vain, and would only add to the punishment that she would be receiving when she got home.

"Yes, mother. I apologize for the mess. I will be home shortly." Kitty stated formally. Her mother hung up the phone before Kitty finished, and Kitty simply sighed, dropping the phone back on to the bed.

"Marley, I have to go home."

Marley frowned and shook her head, indicating her disapproval.

"I know, I know, but I have no choice. I refuse to drag you into this. Look, I'll be fine. But you need to promise me something. Can you do that?" Marley nodded, urging Kitty to continue.

"I need to you to try to eat the food I brought you. There is no calorie count on it, and I don't want you looking it up. I want you to sit down, and eat it. Or at least try to eat it. Can you do that?" Marley chewed her lip nervously, but nodded again.

"Thank you." Kitty said, trying to keep her voice even. She put on her jacket and shoes, and headed down the hall to the front door. Marley's mom overheard the conversation, and joined them briefly at the entryway.

"Kitty, remember what I said this morning. And watch out for yourself." She added, giving Kitty a quick hug before returning to the kitchen to give the girls their privacy.

"Kitty..." Marley started, letting tears flow down her cheeks.

"Hey. It'll be okay, sweetie. Remember; I'm still the HBIC at Mckinley. Don't forget who you're dating!" Kitty said enthusiastically, trying to get Marley to smile. Marley chuckled slightly, and grabbed Kitty's face with both hands. She leaned in, and passionately kissed her girlfriend. Kitty wrapped her arms around Marley's waist, and felt her stomach do somersaults. The kiss ended too quickly, and Kitty was out the door.

Marley stood in the entryway, unsure of what would happen to her girlfriend. She raced back into her room, and grabbed her phone before joining her mother in the kitchen. _I would feel better if I was at least texting her..._Marley typed a quick message, and sent it to her girlfriend after changing Kitty's name in her phone.

**"Text me when you are home. I want to know that you got home safely 3" - Marley**

Kitty chuckled, having just passed the 7/11 by Marley's house. The light was red, so she typed a quick reply.

**"I've only been gone for two minutes, silly girl. But I'll let you know ;)" - Kitty**

Marley smiled, but knew that their humorous conversation would be short-lived. She frowned, and gripped her phone tightly. Her mother watched her from the other side of the counter, slowly stirring her coffee.

"Good thing phones aren't alive, or you would have smothered yours" her mother stated, laughing lightly. Marley looked up at her mom and relaxed her face, placing her phone on the counter.

"Sorry, mom. I don't know what to do though...Kitty's going back home, and you saw her face. I don't want anything to happen to her." Marley said, rubbing her forehead roughly.

"Kitty's a smart girl, Marley. If it gets too dangerous over there, she will come here. I told her that she is welcome any time, and I am sure she has plenty of reason to be here. But, if you are so worried, I would be happy to alert a counselor at the school, though I'm sure she has her reasons for not having done that already." Marley's mother said with contemplation. Marley sadly shook her head, knowing that Kitty didn't want that. It seemed like an eternity had gone by when her phone finally vibrated. She raced over towards it, and swiped it from the counter.

**"Okay, I'm home safely! I promise I'm not that bad of a driver :P" - Kitty**

Marley smiled, before responding;

**"I trust in your driving abilities. I just feel better having some line of communication with you.." - Marley**

Kitty's response came too quickly to have read the previous message:

**"I can't text now. I have to go. See you at school." - Kitty**

Marley frowned. The text message sounded far to formal. She didn't know what exactly was happening at Kitty's house, but she knew it couldn't be good.


	8. Chapter 8

** "I can't text now. I have to go. See you at school."**

Kitty tapped her phone vigorously, making a desperate attempt to reassure Marley before her furious mother ripped it from her grip.

"Hey! You can't take that!" Kitty yelled, trying to snatch the phone back.

"I payeh fer thiss phun. You can nut jst do whaever you pleaz!"

Kitty's mother was already drunk, and was keeping the phone far out of her daughter's reach. But, Kitty was persistent. She knew that Marley would be worried, and she wanted to tell her girlfriend that she was alright. Kitty's mother grew impatient with playing keep away, so she shoved the phone in her back pocket. Kitty grabbed desperately at the phone, leaving herself open. Before she could react, Kitty felt a sharp sting above her eye, preceded by a loud cracking noise.

"Ow!" Kitty screamed out, unable to stifle the yell. She lost her balance at the blow, and fell crashing to the floor. The glass that had been shattered on her face was scattered about the floor, causing some of the pieces to wedge themselves in to Kitty's hands. She groaned in pain, but refused to give her mother the satisfaction of hearing her scream again. Kitty's mother stood over her, wavering slightly on her feet.

"Aft all thee things in thys werld thaaa we giv ya, you nev deserveee any it" Kitty's mother slurred out, pointing a threatening finger at Kitty. Kitty simply cowered on the ground, placing a protective hand over her now-swollen eyelid. She looked up at her mother, and tried to picture the loving and sympathetic image that was Marley's mother. Kitty closed her eyes, and tried to escape to her own world. Kitty's mother lost her temper once more, assuming that Kitty was ignoring her. She took the opportunity to once again catch Kitty off guard, and kicked her daughter roughly in the leg. Kitty yelped, rolling on to more broken glass. Her mother continued kicking at her sides, tormenting her with loud grunts.

"You don't eeen desrrve this!" Kitty's mother howled, continuing to kick her daughter. Kitty wasn't sure how long her mother went at her; she had never seen her mother lose her temper this atrociously. She simply closed her eyes once more, and waited until her mother's attack ceased. Eventually, the kicks died down, and she heard her mother stumble back in to her bedroom. Silent tears rolled down her cheeks, as she tried to rationalize her mother's actions.

_I must be a horrible person..why does she hate me so much? I don't think I ever went out of my way to ruin her life. Why does she constantly pick fights with me? And where is dad? He didn't even come home tonight..._

Kitty sobbed quietly, mentally calculating the amount of damage that had been done to her body. She rolled off of the ground and stood slowly, not wanting to test her body's strength just yet. She found it significantly difficult to merely stand, let alone walk. But, she knew she couldn't stay at her home. Even though her mom had likely passed out, she couldn't stand the thought of one more second in this hell hole.

_I could text Marley.._Kitty considered.

_Damn it. My phone is still in my mom's pocket. I don't want to chance waking her up..._

Instead, Kitty plucked her keys from the ground where she dropped them, and headed back out the door. The bitter winter air felt soothing on her sore body; she stood at her doorstep momentarily, just enjoying the feeling of the frost. Eventually, she felt herself getting light headed, and stumbled quickly to her car. She made it inside, but was almost positive that she wouldn't be able to stand on her own after this. She glanced at her arms, and frowned at the amount of glass that had ended up embedding itself. She flexed her hands, and found them almost useless, as they had absorbed the majority of the blow from her fall.

_Where should I go...not the hospital. They will know what happened and I will lose my parents and my house and my money...I can't be homeless._

While Kitty couldn't seek solace at a medical treatment center, she considered an option that would be even better.

Kitty sighed. _I don't want to scare Marley...I don't think she knows how serious my mother can get when she's really upset...but, then again, she did ask me to come over if anything happened. I promised her I would...and if she doesn't see it now, she'll see it later._

Kitty's internal debate ceased as soon as she felt light-headed again. She started the car, and slowly drove off towards Marley's house.

Marley paced back and forth across her kitchen for the second hour in a row, her mother never leaving her side.

"What could have happened? I can't get ahold of her. I've tried calling her, texting her, leaving her voice mails. Something is seriously wrong. And I don't even know where she lives, so I can't check on her! Mom, what do I do?" Marley felt her heart begin to race.

"Now, Marley. I'm sure Kitty is fine. Maybe her family wanted to spend some time together? Almost anything could have happened. Kitty didn't tell you where she was going, did she?" Marley's mom tried to comfort her daughter, but she knew that nothing she could say would make her feel any better.

"No, mom, she didn't. And that frightens me. What if her mom attacked her again? There is nobody there to protect her. She wouldn't bring her with me, because she wanted me to be safe. I should have gone with her...I could have...could have..." Marley reasoned with herself, trying to think of any way that she could have prevented Kitty's sudden phone silence.

"Marley, Kitty did the right thing. I know you want to protect her, but she wanted to do the same thing. She did a good thing leaving you here; you wouldn't have been able to protect her any more than she would have been able to protect herself. You two are thin teenage girls; her mother is much older, frequently drinks, and I'm sure is much larger. That fight simply isn't fair.." her mother was trying to convince her that everything would be all right, despite her own suspicions and doubts.

Marley didn't respond but continued pacing the kitchen, occasionally glancing at her phone. She somehow felt that staring at it long enough would cause a text message from Kitty to come through. After several more minutes, she sighed at how hopeless the situation felt to her.

Suddenly, Marley heard a car door open outside of her house. She could tell that it was parked in front of her house. She raced outside, hoping that Kitty had returned. Kitty's red convertible sat in her driveway, still turned on. Marley's body flooded with relief at the sight. She walked over towards the car, unsure of why Kitty hadn't climbed out of the already-open door.

"Kitty, thank God. I know I said I didn't want to be that stalker girlfriend, but your text really worried me. I told you that I wanted some line of communication with you all weekend. You scared me half to death! But, you're here now...Kitty?" Kitty hadn't responded to Marley's greeting, though Marley was sure she was seeing Kitty's leg slide out of the car. She walked around the side of the open door, and found Kitty slumped over the steering wheel, starting to fall out of the car.

"Kitty!" Marley rushed forward, catching Kitty just before she hit the concrete. Kitty was breathing heavily, and the Pjs that Marley had lent her were torn and bloodied. Fear filled Marley; _what happened?!_

"Kitty! Kitty?! Talk to me! Honey?" Marley gently but quickly shook her girlfriend, turning her body over on her lap. Kitty's eyes were open, but she was clenching her teeth as if her life depended on it. Blood covered Kitty's entire torso, and her other eye was now bruised and bloody as well.

"M-m-mar.." Kitty started, but Marley pushed a finger on to her lips.

"Shh...shh sweetie it's okay. I'm here. Oh God...there is so much blood.." tears welled up in Marley's eyes, clouding her vision. Kitty slowly reached up to wipe one away, and put all of her effort in to smiling at Marley.

"I-its okay...Marley. My mom was drunk...again." Kitty was taking in rough breaths between words, obviously having trouble controlling the pain.

"God. Damn it! I knew you shouldn't have gone home...Kitty...what did she do to you..." Marley began, delicately touching some of the glass shards that protruded from Kitty's hands. Kitty yelped, making a pathetic grimace. Marley apologized profusely in response, still shedding tears.

"It's okay, Kitty. I know you don't want to go to the hospital, but you're just going to have to trust me with this. You trust me, don't you honey?" Marley gently stroked Kitty's face, trying to keep her awake. Kitty couldn't will herself to speak anymore, so she simply nodded in response. She allowed her girlfriend to call an ambulance. After insisting that she stayed with her girlfriend and hanging up her phone, Marley looked back down at Kitty.

"Where does it hurt most, sweetie?" Kitty's eyes closed sadly, and she began to cry. The sight broke Marley's heart; she didn't know how to make it better. She gently kissed her girlfriend, unable to think of anything else. Kitty's crying seemed to have subsided, which encouraged Marley to continue. Kitty had definitely stopped crying at this point, so Marley finally pulled away to gaze into those blue orbs.

"I'm..a terrible...daughter" Kitty managed between breaths, allowing more tears to fall.

"What? Kitty, what would make you say that?" Marley said, delicately stroking her girlfriend's hair.

"My mom...she only...picks on me...why does...she drink.." Marley felt shocked. Kitty blamed herself for her mother's actions. But why? Kitty could be aggressive on her worst days, but God knows that your mother should love you no matter what. The way that she treated her daughter was inexcusable, and Kitty shouldn't have to blame herself for those actions.

"It's not your fault, sweetheart. Your mother has some serious issues that have nothing to do with you. You can't blame yourself, Kitty. It's not your fault. You know I would never lie to you; it's not your fault." Marley stared at her girlfriend, hoping to have convinced her. Kitty didn't respond, but offered a tight-lipped nod in response.

"What happened..." Marley muttered, unsure of whether or not she wanted to know the answer.

"Got home...mom was drunk...she took...the phone...hit me...alcohol bottle broke...I fell..." Kitty's eyes snapped shut and she was clenching her teeth again, obviously hyperventilating.

"Oh, God! Okay. Kitty, it's okay. I'm here. Just breathe...just breathe..." Marley ran her fingers through her girlfriend's hair, trying to soothe her. Eventually, it seemed to be working. Kitty was no longer hyperventilating, and she had willed her eyes to open again.

"Does the glass sting?"

"Just...a bit" Kitty was finally attempting some HBIC humor. Marley smiled, but still looked at her girlfriend with concern. _God she looks pale...when is that ambulance going to get here?_

Marley rested her hand on Kitty's abdomen, gently stroking it. When she heard Kitty groan loudly, she stopped her movements and frowned.

"Oh, God...not there, too..." Marley knew what she had expected to see, but that didn't make the sight any easier to stomach. She delicately gripped the bottom of Kitty's top and pulled it up slightly, not hearing any complaints from her girlfriend. She instantly felt sick; Kitty's stomach was covered in shoe-sized bruise marks, which seemed to be getting darker by the second. She couldn't stand to look at them anymore, and quickly draped the top back over them. She bowed her head over Kitty's frail form, silently sobbing at the horror that her girlfriend had faced alone.

Kitty had grown eerily quiet, and Marley picked up on the silence.

"Hey! Kitty, come on now. Stay awake. You have to stay awake, sweetie. Please stay awake!" Marley couldn't help herself from sounding desperate; she was beyond pleading.

"Marley...you are so beautiful...I'm sorry...for everything. If..anything...happens...I love you, okay?" Kitty gently caressed Marley's face with the back of her hand, smiling up at her girlfriend.

"Kitty! Stop it! You are going to be fine, you have to be okay! Please stop.." Marley begged, letting more tears flow. When Kitty didn't respond but continued touching Marley's face, Marley felt the desire to respond.

"I love you too, okay? But you have to stay awake for me sweetheart. You can't fall asleep. You have to..." Kitty's hand fell from her face, and her eyes fell shut. Her head rolled back into Marley's lap, and her breathing stopped. Marley couldn't process the amount of shock she was feeling. Kitty was...dead? Marley heard the ambulance sirens in the distance.

"Kitty!" Marley screamed.

**Oh no! Not another cliff hanger! I hope you kids are enjoying this story, because it is giving me a lot of opportunity to explore my desired settings for this couple. R&R please! Because, you know, you are hopefully liking this story.**

** PS I am trying to make the chapters longer, but I'm also trying not to ware out more than one idea per chapter, thus my shorter chapters. Thanks again for reading!**

** PPS Happy Holidays, to all who celebrate!**


	9. Chapter 9

Kitty's eyelids were still closed, but Marley could see her eyes dancing beneath them. It had been almost six hours since they arrived at the hospital. Kitty had improved vastly; they removed the glass and restarted her heart, but she still hadn't woken from her coma. Marley sat by the bed, Kitty's hand in hers. She slowly rubbed the back of Kitty's hand with her thumb, awaiting news from the doctor. Marley's mother had come to the hospital for a short amount of time, but had to leave to finish some work at their school. Marley sighed, resting her head on the hospital bed. _I wonder if this is how she felt waiting for me to wake up..._

"Hello, Miss Rose." Kitty's doctor entered the room holding a clipboard, a nurse in his wake.

"I've come to update you on Miss Wilde's condition, and to check her vitals."

"Thank you for taking care of her. What's the damage?" Marley asked tiredly, genuinely not prepared to hear any more bad news for the day.

"We've managed to remove all of the glass from her arms and back. The lacerations have been stitched, and should heal just fine. We've stitched the laceration above her eye, and I don't think there will be any permanent damage to her sight, though she might experience some temporary blurred vision when she regains consciousness. But, she experienced blunt-force trauma to her kidneys and liver, causing severe bruising. According to her MRI results, we shouldn't have to operate yet. But, we would like to keep her in observation for a few days to make sure her condition remains stable." the doctor finished, adjusting his glasses.

Marley sighed in frustration, and rubbed the back of her neck. "Well, thank you for letting me know. How much longer do you think she will be unconscious? Or...can you not predict that?"

"Best case scenario, we could be expecting Miss Wilde to regain consciousness in the next couple of hours or so. We don't have her heavily sedated, so she should be coming around soon enough. Just press the red button on her bed when you notice any change in her condition, all right?"

"Got it. Thank you, doctor." Marley smiled weakly at him. The doctor nodded, following the nurse out the door. Marley returned her gaze to Kitty, watching her breathe. _She is so beautiful...even with bandages and bruises._ Marley continued rubbing the back of Kitty's hand, hoping to rouse her from her slumber. She tried to keep the image of Kitty's bruised torso out of her thoughts, but her curiosity eventually peaked. She placed her hand at the bottom of Kitty's shirt and delicately slid it up, exposing the bruising on her stomach. The bleeding appeared to have come to some sort of stand still, as the bruises didn't look much darker than they had on the ambulance ride. Marley leaned forward and placed her lips on Kitty's flesh, delicately kissing every inch of her injured abdomen. The skin was warm to the touch, and Marley couldn't even imagine how sore it would feel when Kitty finally woke up. She sighed and leaned back on her chair, allowing the shirt to fall back in place.

Marley ran her hand through her hair, brushing it out of her eyes. She glanced back down at Kitty's face, hoping to God that her girlfriend would wake up already. Every minute that she remained unconscious seemed to enhance Marley's worry. She slowly dragged her eyes over every inch of Kitty's body, trying to make a mental document of how her girlfriend looked; as if this were the last time Marley would see her. Her eyes stopped on Kitty's arm. Her curiosity spiked once more, causing her to flip the unmoving arm over. She scanned the underside of Kitty's arm, counting how many thin white scars were scattered across it. _Jesus...how many times has she done this?_ Marley's mind wandered, making her wonder if Kitty's arms weren't the only thing she had mutilated. Marley chewed on her lip, wondering if she should check. _Well...the doctor isn't in here I suppose.._

Marley gently rolled up each side of Kitty's pants, checking her perfectly toned legs for any signs of scarring. When she found none, she pulled the neck of Kitty's shirt down. There weren't any scars there either. Marley sighed in relief, realizing that there weren't many places left to check. She delicately rolled Kitty on to her side, and pushed her shirt up to inspect her back. She couldn't see any visible scars or cuts on Kitty's lower back, so she reached up to the collar and pulled it down to reveal Kitty's shoulder blades. Marley gasped in shock, tears finally returning to her eyes.

Kitty's shoulders were covered with countless cuts, scabs and scars. She had obviously been doing this for a very long time; there were just as many old scars as there were new ones. Marley gently rubbed her hand across Kitty's upper back, feeling the awkward texture of the skin there. She closed her eyes and allowed the shirt to once again cover Kitty's back. Marley sat back in her chair once more, and shook her head in disbelief. _Kitty...this has to stop._ Marley was deeply upset about how often her girlfriend seemed to have harmed herself. She absentmindedly stroked Kitty's cheek, watching her ribcage expand and contract.

Marley's left hand was still clutching Kitty's, allowing her to rub the back of it with her thumb. She found herself daydreaming, like she often did during a boring lecture.

_Marley lay face up on her own bed, her blonde goddess straddling her waist. Kitty smiled down at her, slowly pushing Marley's shirt up. Marley's breath quickened at the movement, and her hands tightly gripped Kitty's hips in response._

_ "Mmmh. Kitty...don't stop.." Marley moaned, enjoying the sensation of Kitty's fingers. Kitty giggled and continued north, finally reaching Marley's breasts. Her hands eagerly gripped both, causing Marley's back to arch. Kitty couldn't help herself any longer; she roughly ground her hips into Marley's, causing both of them to whine in pleasure._

_ "Jesus..." Kitty muttered. Marley ran her hands over Kitty's thighs, encouraging her to continue. Kitty pulled Marley's shirt off and tossed it across the room, allowing her full access to her girlfriend's torso. She gasped at the sight of Marley's perfectly round breasts; she was absolutely breathtaking. Kitty leaned in to capture Marley's lips, snaking her tongue into her mouth. Marley moaned into the kiss and tangled her fingers in Kitty's hair, pulling her girlfriend's face tighter against her._

_ Kitty pulled away slightly, grazing Marley's jaw with her teeth on her way down her neck. She reached Marley's pulse point and began to nip at it, causing Marley to gasp and wiggle slightly. Kitty decided to be adventurous and bit down on Marley's neck, evoking a rather large grunt in response._

_ "Shit...Kitty. Please don't stop.." those simple words lit a fire in Kitty, giving her the courage to be more rough with her movements. Kitty dragged her nails down the back of Marley's legs, purposefully stopping right between Marley's legs. Marley's breathing halted in anticipation, giving Kitty a moment of smug satisfaction. She finally put some pressure between Marley's legs, causing the brunette to gasp at the contact._

"Ehh..HEM" Kitty cleared her throat loudly, causing Marley to jump. She smiled in relief, but felt momentarily confused at Kitty's smug expression. Kitty seemed to sense Marley's confusion, and pointed to the lower half of her bed. Marley followed Kitty's gaze, and felt her cheeks turn red at the sight. During her daydream, her hand somehow found it's way to the spot between Kitty's legs, gripping the area with a firm amount of force. Marley immediately jerked her hand away and avoided eye contact with her girlfriend. Kitty simply laughed and grabbed her girlfriend's hips, bringing her close enough to peck her on the lips.

"You're absolutely adorable, you know that? I mean, I know I'm irresistible, but come on. You are quite the horn dog!" Kitty winked at her girlfriend, playfully stroking her hips.

"Glad to see you are feeling better, Kitty." Marley sighed with relief, despite being ridiculously embarrassed at her actions.

"I'm feeling fine. A little sore, but I think I'll survive. What's the verdict?" asked Kitty, trying to keep the subject relatively light.

"Well, they would like to keep you here for observation...just for a little while. They said that you have some internal bruising, but that they shouldn't have to operate. They took out all of the glass and stitched you up, and I'm sure you are on some kind of pain killer or you'd be feeling like crap right about now." Marley stated, running her hand through Kitty's hair. Kitty nodded in response, setting her head back down on her pillow.

"Kitty..." Marley began.

"Marley, don't. Please. I really would rather avoid talking about my mom for a while, if you don't mind.." Kitty muttered, reading her girlfriend's mind. Marley closed her mouth and nodded, resting her head against Kitty's chest. Kitty tugged at her girlfriend's arm, encouraging her to climb on to the bed. Marley delicately set her body next to her girlfriend's, draping her arm across the toned abdominals she loved so much. Kitty's shirt lifted slightly, causing Kitty to sigh.

"Ahh...sorry Kitty." Marley began to move her hand, but Kitty grabbed it and gently placed it against the burning, bruised flesh.

"Don't be...your hands are really cold. That feels good."

Marley smiled and snaked her other hand underneath Kitty's body, placing it slightly higher on Kitty's stomach. Kitty sighed again in response and stared off in the distance. Marley placed a kiss between Kitty's shoulder blades and set her head above Kitty's, resting on top of it.

"I found the marks on your back, Kitty." Marley said quietly.

"Were you undressing me while I was unconscious? Not that I mind, but I didn't realize you were that horny all the time." Kitty said, jokingly nudging her girlfriend with her elbow.

"It's not a joke, Kitty. This needs to stop. You need to stop hurting yourself...I can't stand to see you like this.." Marley trailed off, frowning in to her girlfriend's hair.

"Marley, I already told you I would try. And that was this morning. I didn't do anything to myself between then and now, so why are you lecturing me? I will try, but I didn't realize you wanted me to show you everything. I'm sorry if that's what you were getting at, but those aren't from today so just relax." Kitty's voice rose slightly in irritation. Marley sighed.

"Look, I'm sorry Kitty. I didn't mean to attack you like that, I'm just worried. You're right; you couldn't have done anything to yourself since this morning. I was with you almost all morning. I'm just worried. So, I'm sorry okay?" Marley sighed and placed a kiss on the back of her girlfriend's head.

"It's okay. I understand you are worried. But we will work through this together, like I promised." Kitty held up her pinky, silently asking Marley to do the same. Marley smiled and linked pinkies with her girlfriend, shaking it vigorously. Kitty laughed and lightly smacked Marley, rolling over to face her. Marley laughed in response and grabbed Kitty's arm to stop her. Kitty snuck a kiss between their wrestling, finally smiling at her girlfriend. Marley leaned in to return the kiss, and prolonged it slightly. Before she knew what was happening, she was on top of Kitty; straddling her waist and dragging her teeth down her neck. Kitty moaned lightly, and Marley immediately pulled away to look in to Kitty's eyes.

"Oh my God, did I hurt you?" Marley attempted to catch her breath, looking at her girlfriend with a worried expression.

"Don't..you dare..stop" Kitty threatened, obviously irritated that Marley was being so gentle. Marley grinned deviously and leaned forward, her lips hovering half an inch above Kitty's ear.  
"You asked for it." she mumbled huskily. Kitty moaned at the sound and grabbed her girlfriend's hips for dear life. Marley returned to kissing her pulse point, eventually adding a bite or two. Kitty was shocked at how rough Marley could be, and she loved it. Marley's hands moved away from Kitty's face, only to return to their original spot between her legs. Kitty gasped on contact, her breathing becoming embarrassingly loud. Marley pulled away slightly to look into Kitty's eyes.

"Are you sure you want to do this?" Marley said, still breathing heavily. Kitty's excitement heightened when she saw the lust in her girlfriend's eyes; Marley's baby blues had turned the color of dark sea water with arousal. Kitty nodded vigorously in response, craving friction to relieve the burning in her lower stomach. Marley giggled at Kitty's obvious desperation and latched on to her neck again, finally slipping her hand into Kitty's pants.

The initial touch caused Kitty's back to arch roughly into Marley's hand, urging her to continue. Marley maneuvered through Kitty's folds, eventually finding her entrance. She pulled back once again and made eye contact with Kitty, finally slipping two digits inside her. Kitty's eyes slammed shut with pleasure, her teeth clenching painfully. Marley was mesmerized by her girlfriend's face; she watched her carefully as her fingers pushed in and out, eventually establishing a rhythm.

"Oh...God...Marley...don't...stop!" Kitty squeaked between breaths, rocking her hips in succession with Marley's movements. Marley continued, allowing her fingers to curl inside her girlfriend. She placed her thumb on Kitty's clit and traced circles through it, picking up a pattern there as well. Kitty's eyes remained tightly shut, her face beginning to redden.

"M-marley...I think I'm...COM-" Kitty groaned loudly, her head snapping back dramatically. Marley watched in absolute amazement as her girlfriend's body seemed to lock in place. Kitty's chest glistened with sweat, and her breathing seemed to have momentarily stopped. Her hands gripped the sheets next to their bodies roughly, causing her knuckles to turn white. Marley rode out her girlfriend's orgasm, watching every movement as Kitty finally came down from her high. Kitty's body relaxed back on to her bed and she looked up at her girlfriend lazily, slowly catching her breath. Marley smiled at her, gently pulling her fingers from Kitty's body. Kitty moaned at the slight loss of contact, but pulled Marley down for another kiss.

"That...was amazing. I love you, Marley Rose." Kitty said slowly, still floating on the after-high of her orgasm. Marley beamed at her girlfriend, and delicately kissed her forehead.

"I love you too." she mumbled, keeping her lips resting on Kitty's face.

"Uhhh...should I come back?" both girls jumped roughly at the sound of the doctor's voice. Marley scurried off of Kitty's body, awkwardly landing in the chair she had previously occupied. Both of their faces were dark red, and their hair explained what they weren't about to. They both avoided eye contact with each other and the doctor, discovering an extreme fascination with the ceiling and floor.

"Ohhh...kay..." the doctor mumbled, rubbing the back of his neck and awkwardly excusing himself from the room, making sure to shut the door behind him. Both girls looked at each other and blushed profusely. Marley quickly began fixing her hair, attempting to brush the knots out with her fingers.

"Well. That was awkward." stated Kitty, vigorously brushing her own hair back in to place.

** There! Finally some sex for you kids. Well, a quickie at least. And of course Kitty is alive; the story would have cut pretty short if she had actually died. R&R, thank ya kindly!**


	10. Chapter 10

Kitty limped into Marley's home, following her girlfriend into the living room. She shut the door behind her and made her way over to the couch where Marley had relaxed, taking a seat in front of her. It was Wednesday afternoon, and the doctors had finally decided that it was safe to send Kitty home. Given her condition, as well as the police report that had been filed against her mother, Marley's mother had arranged for Kitty to live with them. Kitty laid back against Marley, sighing with content.

"Thank you again for letting me stay here, Mar. I didn't want things to get weird, but I didn't have anywhere else to go.." Kitty mumbled sheepishly. Marley hugged her delicately, setting her head on her girlfriend's shoulder.

"You're welcome, Kitty. I wanted you to move in here anyway. I shouldn't have let you go back home after our sleepover, but I'm glad that you're here now. We don't have to worry about your mom bothering you any more, and I can take care of you while you are getting better. It'll be great." Marley reassured, breathing in the smell of Kitty's hair.

"That reminds me. I'd kind of like to get this hospital smell off of me. Would you mind if I took a shower?" Kitty sat up and reached for her bag.

"No, not at all! You can use the bathroom next to my bedroom. Do you...need help?" Marley asked the question carefully, trying not to sound creepy. Kitty grinned at her, but squinted thoughtfully.

"Well, I do have to take off all the bandages and wash the stitches. If you wouldn't mind.." Kitty trailed off, unsure of how to ask for help. Marley nodded assuringly and stood, helping Kitty to her feet. Marley's mother was still at their school, finishing with food preparations for the next day. Whether or not her mother would protest to them showering together, she didn't know. But, Kitty looked fragile and helpless in all of her hospital dressings, and Marley felt a strong desire to help her in any way possible.

The two discarded their bags into Marley's room, and made their way into the bathroom. Unsure of where to begin, Marley turned the water on. Her insecurities about her own body began to surface, and she spent an unnecessary amount of time testing the water temperature. Kitty jolted her from her panicking.

"Uhh...Marley? I can't take my top off by myself..." Kitty muttered innocently, looking into her girlfriends eyes. Marley wasn't sure what made her feel so uncomfortable; she had made love to Kitty on her hospital bed, in public. _I didn't see her naked, though. Neither of us has been naked in front of each other before._ Marley nodded sweetly at her girlfriend, and stood. Kitty had put a sweater on over her tank top and could only manage putting on short shorts, as jeans were too difficult to squeeze in to. The elastic band on the top of her shorts was more gentle on her tender bruises than denim would have been.

Marley grasped the zipper on Kitty's sweater, pulling it down slowly.

"You know...I'm not as sore as I was at the hospital. You don't have to be that gentle.." Kitty said, trying to figure out Marley's sudden change in attitude.

"Oh. R-right." Marley nodded, slipping Kitty's sweater off.

"Marley, is this making you uncomfortable? I can shower by myself, if its that hard for you." Kitty suggested sadly, thinking that she was the cause of Marley's nervousness. Marley sighed.

"Kitty, it's not you." she began. Kitty raised an eyebrow at Marley, waiting for her to continue. Marley folded her arms over her chest and looked away, trying to keep her tears at bay.

"Marley, you know you can talk to me." Kitty said gently, unfolding her girlfriends arms so she could wrap her own arms around Marley's waist. Marley sighed into Kitty's hair, allowing a tear to slip out.

"I...I...don't feel secure about my body, Kitty.." Marley phrased it carefully, trying not to prod Kitty's already-sore conscience. Kitty froze; _Oh God. I completely forgot..._Kitty pulled back and looked Marley in the eyes, trying to communicate as much love as possible.

"Marley, I know you don't believe anyone when they tell you this, but you are beautiful. You are the most beautiful girl I have ever seen in my life, and that was even before you lost all of this weight. You will always be beautiful in my eyes. You will always be beautiful to the world. Hell, I am the head cheerleader at our school. I've always been a ruthless bitch, and all it took was one look at you to completely melt my heart. Imagine how everyone else feels around you. I know you might not believe me, but I'm not asking you to. I'm asking you to trust me, as your girlfriend. I love you, and I would never lie to you. We are going to work through our issues together, and that starts now. You don't have to shower with me, but I'd like you to try if you feel up to it." Kitty finished, gripping Marley's hands firmly. Marley seemed to process what Kitty had said to her momentarily, before nodding slowly. Kitty smiled reassuringly at her.

"Now, cripple can't take her cami or bra off, either." Kitty hinted lightly, prodding Marley's thin waist. Marley giggled and grabbed Kitty's hand, pushing it away from her.

"Can you lift your arms?" Marley asked, doubting her girlfriend's strength at the moment.

"Not very well, no.." Kitty stated, furrowing her brows. Marley smiled gently at her, kissing her forehead.

"That's okay. I can just slip it down your body." Marley gently slid the thin straps of Kitty's top down her shoulders, working her way down. When she reached Kitty's feet, Kitty gently stepped away from the top. Marley discarded it into the corner, standing back up. Marley felt that burning sensation in her lower stomach again at the sight of her girlfriend's topless body. _Come on, not now. We can't do this now...she needs a shower._ Marley shook the dirty imagery from her mind, reaching behind Kitty's back. She looked into her girlfriend's eyes for any sign of hesitancy. When she received a small smile in return, she unhooked the bra and pulled it off Kitty's body. Marley forced herself not to look at Kitty's chest, as she was fighting an unholy desire to do so.

"Can...can-can you get the uhmm...pants yourself?" Marley said, finding it difficult to concentrate. Kitty laughed loudly and prodded her girlfriend again.

"You are as red as a tomato! Come on, Marley. Haven't you ever seen a girl naked?" Kitty couldn't stop gigging at Marley's reaction. Marley smiled lamely at her, shaking her head.

"Yea, I can get my pants myself. You are ridiculous." Kitty continued laughing, finally removing her pants. Marley finally allowed herself a peek, as Kitty was preoccupied trying to wiggle her damaged arms. _God...she is so beautiful. Her body is amazing...if coach Sue were here right now, I'd be thanking her._ Kitty noticed Marley's leering and put her hands on her hips.

"Hey, Marley?"

"Hmm.." Marley mumbled, keeping her eyes locked on Kitty's chest.

"My eyes are up here." Kitty rolled her eyes at how often her girlfriend seemed to be thinking about sex. Marley's eyes immediately snapped back up to Kitty's face, her cheeks never losing their color. Kitty laughed again and leaned forward, kissing her girlfriend's collar.

"Can you help me take off the bandages? The doctor said it might hurt a little, just so you know." Kitty said, disliking the fact that there were so many stitches.

"Oh, of course. Here, sit on the edge of the shower. Kitty sat on the cold porcelain, wincing slightly as she stretched her leg. Marley knelt in front of her, pulling Kitty's left arm into her lap. Marley felt around the bandage until she located the flap, and delicately pulled up on it. It unwrapped easily. But, as the fabric thinned, Marley slowed her pace.

"I think this is the place where it might hurt, Kitty." Marley stated, trying to give her girlfriend some kind of warning. Kitty nodded and braced herself. Marley slowly tugged on the fabric, peeling it off of Kitty's wounded skin. Kitty showed no signs of discomfort, so Marley finished removing it.

"Was that okay?" Marley asked, trying to decide if Kitty had just put on a brave face for her benefit.

"That was perfect. Didn't feel a thing!" Kitty smiled genuinely, rotating her arm and testing it's mobility.

"Good. Well, lets do the other one, then." Marley grasped Kitty's right arm and began to unwind the fabric. When the fabric thinned, Marley once again locked eyes with her girlfriend, studying her face for any sign of discomfort. When she found none, Marley continued to unwrap it. The fabric fell away from her arm without a hitch, but seemed to have stuck to one side of her forearm next to her elbow.

"Uh oh. Kitty, I'm going to have to pull that off." Marley said, feeling remorseful already.

"Just do it." Kitty said, looking away from her arm. Marley gave the fabric a rough yank, finally freeing it from Kitty's stitching. Kitty yelped and turned, finally facing her girlfriend.

"Is it over?"

"Yea, I got it. Sorry, Kitty..." Marley mumbled sadly. She gently lifted Kitty's arm, placing a light kiss on the sore red spot. Kitty closed her eyes and breathed out slowly, enjoying the feeling.

"Better?" Marley said, smiling at her.

"Yes, thank you. Your kisses could fix anything." Kitty said, smiling down at Marley. Marley stuck her tongue out and stood, helping her girlfriend to her feet. She gripped Kitty's arms gently and began to lead her into the shower.

"Uhh...Marley? You're going to soak your clothes." Kitty stated, giggling lightly.

"Oh. Right." Marley said, forgetting that she hadn't undressed yet.

"It's okay, take your time. Here, i'll even look away if it makes you feel better." Kitty closed her eyes and faced the shower, giving her girlfriend some privacy. Marley undressed quickly, keeping her eyes trained on Kitty rather than the mirror. She once again took Kitty's arms, and led her into the shower.

"Are you okay?" asked Kitty, still keeping her eyes turned away from Marley. Marley attempted to push her insecurities away, and focused on her girlfriend's injuries instead.

"I'm fine. You can...turn around if you'd like." Marley said, unsure of herself.

"Marley, are you sure? I don't mind facing away from you if you are uncomfortable." Kitty said, trying not to push her girlfriend to do anything she didn't want to.

"Yes, I'm sure." Marley said, closing her eyes to avoid Kitty's gaze. Kitty slowly turned around, and opened her eyes. She gasped, causing Marley's eyes to snap open. Marley suddenly felt exposed, and crossed her arms over her chest.

"You are perfect, Marley Rose." Kitty stated, blown away by Marley's flawless body. Marley felt slightly overwhelmed, so she focused on the floor beneath their feet.

"You're just being nice." Marley muttered quietly, shuffling awkwardly. She felt Kitty's hand on her cheek, and turned to face the girl.

"Marley, we agreed not to lie to each other. Correct?" Marley didn't respond, so Kitty placed her other hand on the other side of her girlfriend's face.

"Correct?" she repeated herself. Marley nodded, glancing between her girlfriend's eyes and lips.

"Then you know what I am telling you is true. You have the most beautiful body I've ever seen. It is literally flawless. You are perfect, Marley Rose. Completely, totally, absolutely perfect. I'm actually kind of embarrassed to be undressed in front of you; there is no body in the world that could even come close to yours." Kitty finished, letting her eyes scan up and down Marley's body. Marley felt instant sadness at that statement, and unfolded her arms to grasp Kitty's face.

"No, Kitty, you're body is amazing. You are the most beautiful girl I'VE ever seen. There is no reason for you to feel embarrassed to be naked in front of me. You have a beautiful body too, and hang on a sec, I'm having a lot of trouble keeping my thoughts sex-free right now..." Marley closed her eyes and took a deep breath, trying to push her desires away. Kitty laughed, grateful for the light subject change. She let her arms fall to Marley's waist, pulling her in for a hug. Marley couldn't help but think about how right this felt. Hugging her girlfriend, clothes or no clothes. They fit together perfectly, as if they were made for each other. Eventually, Kitty spoke up.

"You know, we should probably shower before we turn into raisins, Marls." Kitty suggested, looking at her stitched hands.

"Oh, right." Marley laughed, pulling away and reaching for her bottle of body wash. She lathered some on Kitty's shoulders, and gently began cleansing her girlfriend's injured body.

When they both smelled strongly of vanilla and lilacs, Marley shut off the water and helped Kitty out of the shower. She grabbed a towel and gently dabbed Kitty's body dry, making sure to be aware of Kitty's stitched areas. When they were both dry, she helped Kitty wrap a towel around her body, also wrapping a towel around her own. Suddenly, there was a voice from the hallway.

"Marley? I'm home from work. Did you get Kitty here safely?" Marley's mother asked, standing just outside the door.

"Uhh...yea, I did. I put her stuff in my room." Marley replied, wondering if her mother would be angry at her for being naked with Kitty.

"Yes, I can see that. Where is she? I didn't see her in your room." Marley's mother asked. Marley turned to face Kitty, who had covered her mouth with her hand to stifle her giggling. Marley rolled her eyes and shook her head, turning to face the door again.

"Well...she's kind of...we both smelled like the hospital so we...well she needed help showering, so I...yea she's in here with me." Marley stumbled through her explanation, trying to make it sound as chaste as possible. Marley heard her mother laugh on the other side of the door.

"I know, honey. Your girlfriend texted me with your phone earlier asking permission for you to help her with her stitches. I just wanted to see how badly I could embarrass you first." Marley's mother continued laughing down the stairs and into the kitchen. Marley's mouth dropped open in disbelief, and she turned to face her girlfriend. Kitty was laughing loudly, but doubled over when she saw the look on Marley's face.

"You guys are awful. One of these days I'm going to get you back for all of the times you have embarrassed me." Marley said, her lower lip jutting out in a pout. Kitty stood back up and put a mock-serious look on her face, copying Marley's expression.

"Oh, come on Marls. We were just having fun." Kitty said, finally cracking a smile and pecking her girlfriend on the lips. Marley gave up and kissed back, interlocking their tongues. Marley gripped the back of Kitty's neck, locking their heads together. Marley realized that she was getting carried away again, and pulled back.

"I need to be more careful. I can't help but get carried away any time we do ANYTHING." Marley said throwing one hand up in frustration. Kitty giggled and pecked her girlfriend's shoulder.

"Well, my body is pretty much amazing. I know it's hard to resist.." Kitty trailed off, biting her lip deviously. Marley smacked her girlfriend's shoulder playfully, and opened the bathroom door.

When they had both changed into PJ's in Marley's room, they headed back into the bathroom, as Kitty needed to put some fresh bandages on. Kitty sat down on the toilet, while Marley pulled a stool up and sat knee-to-knee with her. She began unraveling the bandages.

"Do the stitches hurt?" Marley asked, chewing her lip tentatively.

"Not really. They are kind of sore, but I wouldn't call it unbearable pain. Besides; I have my pain meds, just in case I experience any immense pain." Kitty said, shrugging it off. Marley sighed; Kitty could take the darkest topic in the world, and make it look like child's play. She reached forward and grasped Kitty's arm, pulling it into her lap. As she began to wrap the fabric, she looked up to see Kitty smiling at her.

"What?" Marley asked, a stray bang falling across her face.

"You are so beautiful." Kitty said, brushing the hair back behind Marley's arm with her free hand. "And, this whole "bird with a broken wing" thing is adorable. You are sexy when you are in caring-girlfriend mode, did you know that?" Kitty admitted sheepishly, batting her eyelashes. Marley laughed and finished wrapping Kitty's arm.

"Well, let's not make a habit of always being injured. I can still be that girl, but I'm definitely not looking for any more reasons." Marley stuck her tongue out teasingly, and collected Kitty's other arm.

"You are unbelievably adorable, Marley Rose. I can't take my eyes off of you for less than a few seconds, it's amazing. I've never felt like this around anybody else. You changed me; for the better, I'd like to point out. Even around the guys that I dated at McKinley, I didn't feel anything that came close to what I feel around you. Thank you." Kitty finished, beaming at her girlfriend.

"You're thanking me? For what?" Marley asked, keeping her eyes trained down on the bandages that she was working with.

"Well...just, for being. Literally just for being alive. I guess I should thank your mom for that, but thank you for just being you. You are absolutely perfect in every way, and I've never felt happier than I do with every passing moment that I spend with you." Kitty responded. Marley finished wrapping her other arm, but kept it in her lap. She met Kitty's gaze and reached forward to grab the back of her neck, bringing her in for another kiss. Marley pulled back slightly, leaning her forehead against Kitty's.

"No; thank you, Kitty Wilde. You make me a whole person. I always knew there was something about you...I just couldn't figure it out. I'm glad I finally did." Marley whispered, kissing Kitty's forehead. Just then, Marley's mom walked past the door.

"Awhh! You two are absolutely freakin' adorable. Seriously! This is the reason you become parents, you two. So you can see your children being as happy as possible, enjoying their lives. See, Marley? Aren't you glad you didn't scare her away?" Marley's mother said, placing her hands on her hips. Marley just laughed and pecked Kitty on the lips before standing, offering Kitty her hand.

**Yay! Cute chapter! Yes, Kitty is recovering well. I needed to move the scenery away from the hospital, as there are only so many things you can talk about in those buildings. R&R, thank you kiddies!**


	11. Chapter 11

_Sigh._ It was Monday morning, and Kitty's first day back at school after her accident. She gazed at herself in the mirror and tried adjusting her high-pony. Marley watched her from the bed, silently adoring how beautiful her girlfriend looked. _Damn this ponytail. Why does coach even make us wear them?_ Kitty grunted, turning her body this way and that. But, to no avail; the pony didn't look near perfect enough for cheerios.

"Marley, could you help me?" Kitty turned and faced her girlfriend, frowning. Marley smiled encouragingly and walked up behind her.

"I know you are frustrated with how limited your stitches are making you, but they come out next week." Marley cooed, gently gathering Kitty's hair in her hands. Kitty exhaled loudly.

"Not soon enough.." Kitty mumbled. Marley laughed as she finished fixing Kitty's hair, and wrapped her arms around her girlfriend.

"You look beautiful." Marley muttered into Kitty's hair, taking in the scent. Kitty turned to face her girlfriend.

"So do you. You know that, right?" Kitty said half-heartedly, feeling like the journey to Marley's recovery would be absolutely endless.

"If you say so." Marley shrugged, releasing her girlfriend and collecting their backpacks from her bed. Kitty gazed sadly at her girlfriend. She knew that Marley's recovery process would take a long time, and she had the patience to be with her every step of the way. But she couldn't help feel a pang of guilt every time she saw Marley looking at herself in the mirror, or standing on the scale.

"Come on, my mom will give us a ride to school a little early. But she insisted on making us breakfast first.." Marley grimaced. Kitty felt her heart break; but grabbed her girlfriend's hand, giving it an encouraging squeeze. Marley smiled back at her, and led Kitty down the stairs.

"Good morning, you two!" Marley's mother chirped from the kitchen, already wearing her uniform for school.

"Morning!" Marley and Kitty said in unison, giggling at how cute is sounded. Marley's mother put her hand to her heart momentarily, before returning to her cooking. Marley frowned at the layout; her mother had made eggs, bacon, pancakes, smoothies, and french toast.

"Kitty and I went shopping yesterday; she insisted on buying you breakfast...again!" Marley's mother smiled warmly at Kitty, earning the same in response.

"Oh, you two didn't have to do this.." Marley seemed to mutter more for herself than everybody else. Kitty led Marley to the table, and took a place next to her. She leaned over and placed a kiss on Marley's shoulder, smiling up at her. Marley beamed and gripped the back of Kitty's neck, pulling her in for a chaste kiss.

"Hey, you two. Keep it G-rated for the table." Marley's mother said jokingly.

"Pfff...that was high-class G-rated to what we usually do.." Kitty mumbled under her breath, earning a kick from Marley under the table. Kitty played with her silverware, smirking at how red her girlfriend's face had turned. Marley's mother walked to the table with two plates, setting one in front of each of the girls.

"Oh my gosh, yum! Thank you, Mrs. Rose." Kitty said, feeling her mouth water slightly at the sight. Marley's mother chucked.

"You're welcome, Kitty."

"Oh! Thank you, mom." Marley said, seeming to have zoned out at the sight. Marley's mother placed a kiss on her daughter's head, before returning to the kitchen to clean up. Kitty instantly began to dig in, taking dinosaur-sized bites. After swallowing half of a pancake without chewing, Kitty glanced over at Marley to see how she was doing. There were a couple of bites gone from the eggs, but she was currently prodding her syrup-soaked pancake with a contemplative expression. Kitty set her silverware down and reached over to rub her girlfriend's arm.

"How are you doing there, sweetie?" Kitty said, uncertain of how much Marley intended to eat.

"Oh, I'm doing alright. The eggs are actually really good." Marley took a bite of her pancake, and made a point of swallowing loudly. Kitty smiled at her, and returned back to her plate. _She's still not eating enough...but at least she's trying. That's what she promised she would do._

At the end of the meal, Kitty had finished two and a half platefuls. She hadn't tasted a home cooked breakfast like that in a long time, and appreciated Mrs. Rose's efforts on her and Marley's behalf. Marley finished about half of her plate; though it wasn't much of a breakfast, it was a start. Marley used to skip breakfast, or throw up whatever she ate of it. At this point, Kitty knew she hadn't thrown up, because she had been with her all morning.

At seven o' clock on the dot, they all piled into Marley's mom's car, and headed to school. Kitty had made a phone call to her coach explaining what happened, and had been immediately excused from practice until she was feeling better. She was still head cheerio as well, and was advised to show up if and when she was ready. Coach Sue may have been brutal during practices, but she cared about her girls. Kitty appreciated the generosity on her Coach's part; for some reason, she hadn't expected Sue to be compassionate about her situation.

Marley's mother parked her car in her usual spot at the employee lot, unlocking the doors to let the girls out. Marley hopped out of her side, and raced to Kitty's side of the car to help her stand.

"M'lady" Marley said, bowing and offering her hand to Kitty. Kitty giggled loudly and accepted her hand gratefully.

"Why thank you, kind madam. But whatever must I offer you for your services?" Kitty smirked, tilting her nose in the air. Marley laughed and cupped the back of Kitty's neck, pulling her in for a kiss. Marley's mother decided it was safe to leave the girls, since they had time before school. She waved silently, and made her way towards the school. Marley and Kitty remained by the car, beginning to get carried away once again. As Kitty's hand began to move up Marley's front, Marley pulled away and gently gripped it.

"We'd better not..." Marley said sadly, beginning to feel her insides tingle. Kitty sighed, nodding in agreement.

"We have about two hours before school starts, though. Why don't we wander a bit?" Kitty suggested, taking Marley's hand. Marley smiled and agreed, allowing Kitty to drag her in her wake. Kitty had never wandered the school this early, except for cheer practice. And, coach wouldn't allow any of them to be late, so they didn't exactly have time to explore.

Kitty found herself leading Marley to the choir room, and was surprised to find it unlocked. _Mr. Shue is lucky he hasn't been fired yet..._Kitty thought to herself.

"Mr. Shue leaves it unlocked?" Marley asked, seeming to complete Kitty's thought.

"I guess." Kitty shrugged, not really caring. She pulled Marley inside and took a seat in the front row. Marley made to sit next to her, but Kitty held up a hand to stop her. She tilted her head confusedly at her girlfriend.

"Sing for me." Kitty said, smiling up at Marley.

"Oh..." Marley mumbled, looking away.

"What's wrong?" Kitty asked, wondering why Marley was suddenly hesitant; she loved to sing.

"Well...I just wish I could impress you..I don't think I can." Marley stuttered out, twiddling her thumbs.

"What? Marley, you're an amazing singer. I love watching you preform. You know that, don't you? If it makes you uncomfortable, you don't have to...I just wish I could hear you sing every second of every day. It's the most beautiful sound I've ever heard; you're voice." Kitty admitted honestly. Marley absolutely beamed at her girlfriend, letting a tear fall out.

"Of course I'll sing for you." Marley said, obviously touched by Kitty's sentiment. She walked over to the piano and sat down, letting her hands rest on the keys.

"What should I play, though?" she said, tapping her fingers.

"Anything you want. I'm overjoyed just to have you to myself this morning." Kitty said, smiling encouragingly at her. Marley smiled again, and closed her eyes, trying to think of a song.

"I know just what to play." Marley said, allowing her hands to begin.

_There's a song that's inside of my soul,_

_ It's the one that I've tried to write over and over again;_

_ I'm awake in the infinite cold,_

_ But you sing to me over and over again_

_ So I lay my head back down..._

_ And I lift my hands and pray_

_ To be only yours I pray_

_ To be only yours I know now..._

_ You're my only hope._

Kitty's mouth dropped open in absolute awe; she had never heard her girlfriend sing like this; not in front of anybody, anyway. She couldn't even begin to describe what she was feeling at the moment. Marley's voice was angelic; she had never heard anything like it. She immediately began to cry, letting the tears roll down her cheeks. As if someone were pulling her, she stood and made her way quietly to where Marley was sitting. She sat down next to her girlfriend and turned to face her, watching her every expression. Marley hadn't even noticed she had sat down.

_I give you my destiny_

_ I've given you all of me_

_ I'll be your symphony_

_ Singing in all that I am_

Kitty couldn't help but join in; she wanted to sing with her perfect girlfriend. She harmonized quietly with Marley. Marley jumped, but never stopped playing. She turned to face her girlfriend, and the girls sang to one another.

_So I lay_

_ So I lay my head back down_

_ And I lift_

_ My head_

_ My head and pray_

_ To be only yours_

_ I pray_

_ To be only yours_

_ I pray_

_ To be only yours_

_ I pray_

_ To be only yours, I know now_

_ You're my only_

_ My only hope..._

Marley finished, never looking away from Kitty. Kitty couldn't think of anything to express how wonderful she felt at this moment.

"I love you." She said, gently cupping Marley's cheek. Marley was too shocked by Kitty's reaction to smile.

"I love you too." She stated, as it wasn't just a feeling; it was a fact.

Kitty leaned forward and kissed Marley, receiving an enthusiastic response. Marley grabbed Kitty's hips roughly and pulled her closer, allowing their kisses to deepen. Kitty slipped her tongue into Marley's mouth, earning a moan in response. She gently pushed Marley back on to the piano bench and climbed on top of her to straddle her waist. She continued to kiss Marley, holding the back of her neck with one hand. The other hand ran idly up and down Marley's body, eventually reaching the hem of her shirt. She began to push the shirt up Marley's torso, but stopped to pull back and make eye contact with her girlfriend. She raised an eyebrow as if to ask permission and Marley nodded slowly, closing her eyes. Kitty pulled her shirt over her head and dropped it beside them, returning to Marley's lips. Marley unzipped Kitty's jacket and pulled it down her arms, dropping it with her top.

Kitty moved her kisses to Marley's jawline, eventually reaching her pulse point. She bit down gently, causing Marley to gasp loudly. Kitty gently sucked at her neck, leaving red marks covering almost every inch of it. When she was sure she had marked her territory, Kitty moved down to Marley's collar, and began to do the same there. She reached behind Marley's back and unclasped her bra, making eye contact once more for approval. When she received a closed-eye nod, she removed the bra and tossed it on the pile. Kitty eagerly latched on to a rosy bud and began nibbling, forcing Marley's back to arch dramatically. She grabbed the back of Kitty's neck roughly for support, moaning loudly. Kitty grinned smugly, and ground her hips down into Marley's, making them both hiss loudly. When she reached the hem of Marley's pants, she pulled down slowly. Though she didn't expect any disapproval from the action, she wanted to be sure. She finished removing the pants, and moved to straddle Marley's waist again.

Her fingers found their way into Marley's underwear, causing her to moan loudly at the contact.

"Kitty..." Marley gasped out. Kitty leaned forward and began nibbling on Marley's neck again.

"Shhh..." she said against Marley's neck, finally pushing two fingers into her girlfriend. Marley jumped roughly, gasping at the initial feeling. As Kitty established a rhythm, Marley gently rolled into her girlfriend's hand to encourage her. She could feel herself building, absolutely relishing the feeling of Kitty's hand inside her. Kitty continued sucking on her neck, using her free hand to fondle Marley's breast. Marley had wrapped her arms around Kitty's neck, holding on for dear life. Kitty's speed began to pick up, causing Marley to reach her orgasm.

"Kitt-AHH!" Marley screamed Kitty's name, having reached her peak. Kitty watched in wonder at her girlfriend's pained expression of pleasure. She rode out the orgasm with her, gently slowing her speed until Marley came down from her high. After several seconds, Kitty delicately pulled out of Marley, earning a whimper in response. Marley smiled lazily up at her.

"Wow.." Kitty whispered in wonder, stroking Marley's cheek. She leaned down to kiss Marley, who warmly kissed back.

"That was amazing, Kitty." Marley said, smiling adoringly up at her girlfriend. Kitty just continued stroking her girlfriend's cheek. "I love you."

"I love you, too." Kitty said, placing one last kiss on Marley's lips before climbing off of her. Marley began to dress again, giggling once she realized where they still were.

"Wow. We are never going to be able to come to Glee club without laughing after this." Marley said, looking around the room.

"Oh my gosh, you're right." Kitty said, her mouth dropping with sudden realization. They both made eye contact and began to laugh hysterically, linking hands.

"I can officially say we had sex on the piano bench. That is priceless." Kitty said, rubbing the back of Marley's hand with her thumb affectionately.

"If Jake or Ryder knew we had been in here, they'd die." Marley said, still stifling her giggling.

"Yea, I think they'll survive. I'm the luckiest girl ever." Kitty said, beaming at Marley. Marley pulled her in for a hug.

"Not as lucky as me."

**Sex! Lots of sex this chapter, kids. I thought the music room would be an incredibly appropriate place to have that scene. I always wanted to see SOME couple on Glee do something dirty in there...you'd think some after-school or after-performance practices would get a bit steamy. I guess not...anyway! R thanks much!**


	12. Chapter 12

Marley tapped her foot, occasionally patting her thigh in unison with the rhythm of the music. She tilted her head left and right and focused on the blonde at the top of the pyramid. When Kitty linked eyes with her for the third time in the last five minutes, Marley smiled reassuringly at her. Kitty smirked, allowing herself to be thrown in the air and landing flawlessly at the base. Recently, Marley had made a habit of periodically showing up to watch the cheerleaders practice. Ever since she had seen Kitty bandaged up, Marley had a maternal instinct to chaperone any activities that she deemed hazardous. She watched Kitty wave goodbye to the other cheerios, and flinched at the screech that was still emanating from Coach Sue's megaphone.

"Sloppy, whiney babies! You think this is hard? Try getting stood up by the mayor of California! THAT'S HARD!"

The younger cheerios raced away from the coach, appropriately terrified of the she-devil. Kitty waved Marley forward and turned back to Sue, pretending to listen. Marley stood and gently climbed down from the bleachers.

"Wow. That's the best routine I've seen yet! You guys are really getting good." Marley said, eyeing Sue.

"Thanks, but you seem to be the only one who thinks that. Coach goes on and on like this throughout every practice. It's like the harder we work, the worse we get. I swear this time we were perfect...I guess she just tries to intimidate and motivate at the same time." Kitty said, shaking her head sadly. Marley smirked, but refrained from touching her girlfriend. While the two had begun happily dating, they hadn't made their relationship public. For all the student body could figure, the two were just barely beginning to be friends.

Marley just nodded and focused on the Coach, mimicking the other cheerios. After her rant, Coach Sue finally dismissed the cheerios and stormed back in to her office.

"C'mon, let's get out of here." Kitty said, rolling her eyes at the Coach's melodrama. Marley allowed herself to be towed out of the gym and towards the parking lot.

"Is it your place or mine today?" Kitty asked, furrowing her eyebrows.

"I think it's yours. Didn't you say your parents were going out of town?" Marley asked, tilting her head to the side.

"Oh. That's right. Where do you want to get food, first?" Kitty asked, hoping that Marley's appetite was having a good day.

"Hmm. Maybe we can just cook something in your kitchen. Have you done any shopping recently?" Marley responded.

"Yea, we've got the makings for breakfast, lunch, and dinner for the next few years. I swear I always buy too much food.." Kitty said.

When they finally reached Kitty's red car, Kitty found herself opening the passenger door for Marley without even thinking about it. Marley swooned, and brushed her girlfriend's cheek before hopping in the car. Kitty blushed, but quickly shut the door and hopped in the other side.

When the two finally reached the Wilde household, Kitty repeated her motions from earlier. She offered her hand, which was gratefully accepted.

"When did you turn into such a gentlewoman?" Marley asked, climbing out of the car and smiling seductively. Kitty shrugged.

"I blame you."

Marley laughed loudly, finally placing a kiss on Kitty's cheek. Kitty grinned, grabbing her girlfriend for a real kiss. Marley moaned at the contact and grabbed the back of Kitty's neck, deepening the kiss. Kitty pushed Marley back down into the car and joined her, climbing on top.

"No. You get bottom this time." Marley moaned huskily. Before Kitty could stop her, Marley flipped their positions and straddled Kitty's waist. The movement caused their hips to grind together, generating a loud groan from each of them. Marley slammed the door shut, afraid that somebody would hear, though Kitty didn't seem to have the same worry. She was sucking and biting her way to Marley's pulse point, attempting to rip Marley's clothes from her body.

"Ki-Kitty.." Marley breathed out weakly, grabbing Kitty's hair for support. Kitty continued biting at Marley's pulse point, causing her to whine loudly.

"Kitty." Marley finally got out between gasps. Kitty continued biting, grabbing at Marley's legs.

"KITTY." Marley said loudly, pushing Kitty slightly away from her. Kitty groaned in annoyance and pouted.

"What?" Kitty yelled, irritated at the interruption.

"What if your neighbors see us?" Marley said, glancing around. Kitty didn't seem to care that much, but cast a glance out her window.

"...the back windows are tinted, and the back seats are already down." Kitty suggested, smirking deviously. Marley grinned and jumped to the back, quickly joined by Kitty. Kitty pinned her to the floor and continued her biting.

"Hey, n-n-n-o faaaa GOD" Marley stuttered, losing herself once more in Kitty's foreplay. Kitty giggled smugly and began to unzip Marley's jeans.

When the couple finally stumbled into Kitty's house, they looked like pure sex, and Marley had somehow ended up wearing Kitty's bra.

"How many times can we have sex in one day?" Marley pieced together, still floating in the haze of her orgasm.

"Wanna find out?" Kitty suggested deviously, pushing Marley roughly against the wall. Marley laughed and pulled her girlfriend tightly against her body.

"You are such a horn dog. I thought you wanted me to eat?" Marley said, playfully rocking her girlfriend. Kitty immediately pulled away from Marley and beamed at her, racing to the kitchen. Marley giggled and followed suit, dropping her backpack halfway there.

"What are you in the mood for?" Kitty asked, already pulling ingredients out of her cupboard.

"Actually, fettucini alfredo sounds really good. Could we make that?" Marley suggested, taking a seat at the bar counter.

"Of course, crazy girl. Noodles are always delicious!" Kitty smiled, placing the water on the stove.

"Yea, when I cook them..." Marley said quietly, giggling.

"Hey, watch it Rose." Kitty said, shaking a large strainer menacingly. Marley held her hands up in mock surrender, and continued watching her girlfriend in adoration. She couldn't help but notice how gracefully Kitty moved, even when she was doing something as simple as cooking. She seemed to have a gentleness about her despite how sharp and vicious she acted at school. It was all just a misunderstanding; she only lashed out at people because she wanted to keep a secret. While Marley didn't approve of her continued lashing out at others, she couldn't change her girlfriend.

The girls set up their dinner in Kitty's oversized bedroom and put Beauty and the Beast on the television.

_Ce la fette, ce la fette..._

Kitty sung quietly along with the candlestick holder, shoving noodles into her mouth in between lyrics. Marley did the same, but didn't sing along. She was still in awe that Kitty spoke french; she had never mentioned that before. When the song came to a close, Kitty slurped a rather long noodle loudly. The noodle eventually made it's way into her mouth, but slapped a generous amount of sauce onto her cheek. Marley laughed and reached over, gently wiping the sauce from Kitty's face. Kitty smiled and licked her lips.

Marley smiled contentedly and leaned back against the headboard, closing her eyes. She hadn't been this happy in a long time, and wanted to capture this moment forever. She felt Kitty lean against her shoulder, wrapping her arms around her waist. Marley placed an arm over Kitty's shoulders and sighed contentedly.

"This is perfect. We are perfect." Marley stated happily.

**Sorry guys! Haven't updated in a while, and this chapter didn't offer much for plot. I just wanted to release something to keep my readers satisfied. I would love any suggestions y'all have for the continuation of this story/beginning of another story. Sorry again for the lengthy break!**


	13. Chapter 13

Kitty twirled around the kitchen, preparing a breakfast-in-bed for her sleeping beauty. _God, it's so early. I don't know why the coach insists on having practice every morning, as well as after school. But, then again, I would do anything for Marley this early._ Kitty smiled to herself and gave the bacon skillet a rough shake. Marley's favorite meal of the day was breakfast; and, even though she wouldn't admit it, she was hugely fond of bacon. Her girlfriend knew this and purposely arranged for bacon to be incorporated into almost every single one of Marley's meals. Millie had no objection to this, as she was ecstatic just seeing Marley with an appetite again. Kitty felt the familiar guilty pang in her stomach as she contemplated over her mistakes. A frown graced her features as she pulled her cheerios skirt low enough to reveal the new cuts that she had created this morning. _I deserve this..._she thought to herself. She jimmied her skirt back in place at her hips, and threw the extravagant breakfast onto one plate.

"Good morning, beautiful." Kitty whispered, placing the plate beside her girlfriend and planting a kiss on her forehead. Marley slowly rolled over and rubbed her eyes, yawning a "good morning" to Kitty. Kitty's smile widened at the sight.

"You are absolutely flawless. I love you so much." Kitty mumbled, tenderly placing a kiss on Marley's lips. Marley dramatically pushed Kitty's face away, yawning again.

"Hey, no fair. Morning breath, miss cheerio!" Marley said jokingly, pulling herself into a sitting position. She glanced over at the plate and nearly swooned.

"Breakfast in bed? My my, someone's romantic!" Marley chirped, grinning at her girlfriend. Kitty smiled and took a seat beside Marley, reaching a hand to caress her cheek. Marley placed a hand over Kitty's and held it in place, tilting her head to kiss Kitty's palm. Kitty simply continued to caress Marley's cheek with her hand, and held her gaze. Marley's smile faltered.

"Hey, are you okay? What's wrong?" Marley said, suddenly feeling nervous. Kitty's eyes glazed over as the thoughts from earlier re-entered her mind.

"Nothing, I'm fine. I love you, you know that." Kitty said, never moving her hand.

"I know. And I love you, too. Kitty, you're scaring me. What's going on?" Marley asked, pulling away from Kitty's hand. Kitty leaned forward and captured Marley's lips in a desperate kiss, trying to ease her pain. Instead, it only seemed to make it worse. Marley returned the kiss hesitantly, but pulled back when she felt Kitty sob. Marley knew Kitty didn't want to talk about it, so she simply wrapped her arms around Kitty's waist and rubbed her back lovingly. Kitty gratefully threw her arms around Marley's neck and continued to sob.

"Shh...shh...it's okay. You're alright. It's okay..." Marley cooed sweet nothings into Kitty's ear until she felt the sobbing subside. She pulled back slowly and began wiping the tears from Kitty's face. Kitty hung her head in shame, but Marley tilted it back up with a lift of her finger. She leaned in and delicately pecked her girlfriend's lips.

"Feel better?" Marley said, smiling slightly. Kitty half-laughed, sniffling quietly.

"Yea. I must be coming up on my period or something..." Kitty trailed off, facing away from her girlfriend. She hated lying to her girlfriend, but she knew that Marley would feel some guilt if she brought it up again. In a way, she was trying her best to protect her girlfriend. And, she knew that Marley would be upset if she saw the fresh cuts on her hip. So, she always played it off as hormones. Marley reached forward and slowly rubbed Kitty's back.

"You're foods getting cold, sweetie." Kitty said, turning to face her girlfriend again.

"Oh, right." Marley said, pulling the plate onto her lap. She began to nibble on the bacon, and Kitty couldn't help but smile. Marley's appetite had improved gradually over the last few weeks, and Kitty was doing everything in her power to make sure she maintained that progress. While the girl hadn't put on much weight, Kitty didn't want to push it. As a cheerleader and dancer, Kitty knew how stressful it was for any girl to put on weight, let alone one who had developed an eating disorder from their own insecurities.

"Actually, I wanted to talk to you about something." Kitty said, twiddling her thumbs in her lap. Marley immediately stopped eating and turned to face her girlfriend.

"Okay, you're scaring me again..." Marley said, trying to be somewhat funny. Kitty giggled lightly and took both of Marley's hands in hers.

"It's nothing to worry about. It's just a conversation that we need to have eventually, and I figure the sooner the better." Kitty stated confidently.

"Wait...are you pregnant?" Marley said, her eyes growing wide.

"What? Babe...that's not even...we're both girls, dumb dumb." Kitty said exasperatedly, her head cocking to the side in total confusion.

"Oh yea..." Marley said, breathing a sigh of relief. Kitty laughed, shaking her head.

"You know, I didn't think you and Brittany had that much in common, but..." Kitty started, earning a confusing look from Marley.

"What?" Marley said, obviously having missed the reference.

"Never mind. Anyway, I wanted to talk to you about maybe coming out. Not to the whole student body; you know I have a reputation as a cheerleader, and I'm not sure that I want that reputation tarnished in my first year of high school. I mean, not that I would mind, because I love you, but I like being popular. Not as much as I like dating you, don't get me wrong. Dating you is amazing. Dating you is wonderful! It's like the best thing that has ever happened to me. Even better than cheerleading, you know? But I still enjoy being popular because I don't get picked on. Not that I would even mind that, though, you know cause dating you is worth it! Oh, goodness. I'm rambling, aren't I?" Marley interrupted Kitty's spiel with a peck on the lips. She pulled back and locked eyes with her blonde beauty, taking in her expression.

"Kitty, I would love to come out as your girlfriend. Especially to the Glee Club. The rest of the school can wait; the Glee Club are our friends. They have a right to know anyway, and you know they won't judge us. I love you, and would be honored for everybody in the whole world to know that." Marley finished, beaming at her girlfriend. Kitty smiled widely and leaned forward for another kiss, slowly lowering Marley onto the bed. Marley allowed Kitty to begin devouring her neck (her favorite part of their steamy make-out sessions), before roughly pushing Kitty off of her and onto the floor.

"Ow! Babe, what the hell? I love you, but that hurt!" Kitty said half-jokingly, rubbing her butt. Marley slapped both of her hands over her mouth to stifle her giggling.

"Ahh! Sorry sweetheart! But, I needed to stop you before you got too far. It's already 5:45! We need to be at school before your practice starts, and I haven't even showered yet.." Marley said, standing in a rush.

"How about you shower with me after cheerleading? We'll have another hour before school starts when practice is over..." Kitty muttered seductively. Marley stopped her rushing immediately and turned to face Kitty, her jaw dropping. Kitty laughed loudly at her girlfriend's reaction. Marley forced her sexual desire to the pit of her stomach, and smiled back at Kitty.

"Only if my mistress demands it..." Marley cooed, twirling a stray strand of hair. Kitty and Marley had recently taken up role-playing, and any time that they had sex ended with both of them being unable to move for a solid half hour. It was Kitty's turn for her jaw to drop. Not to be outdone, she stormed over to her girlfriend and grabbed her roughly by the hips, shoving a knee between her legs. Marley moaned embarrassingly loudly, using her girlfriend's shoulders for support.

"You will be expected in the locker room showers at 7:05, sharp. You shall be wearing no clothing." Kitty stated, trying her best to sound intimidating. Marley almost melted on the spot before remembering the time.

"Okay, we'd better go to school before we get carried away again..." Marley said, gently urging Kitty's knee away from between her legs. Kitty laughed and pulled away, kissing Marley's shoulder.

"Let's go."

(

)

(

"Well, that was just BORING. Seriously! One year I almost killed one of you kids trying to launch you out of a cannon, and I am still SO BORED!" Coach bellowed into her megaphone, having witnessed her best work yet. Brittany had her hand raised dramatically in the air and was bouncing up and down, apparently having remembered the cannon drama from two years ago. Kitty rolled her eyes for the third time that practice and shook her head. _This woman is insane._ Kitty thought to herself, praying that practice would be over soon. As if by fate, the Coach dismissed her cheerios.

"Get out of my sight. You losers are making me lose my will to live." Coach yelled, once again storming into her office. Kitty practically burned the gym floor running into the locker rooms. Some cheerios from practice began to follow her in there, but her death glare and single finger pointed towards them caused them to scatter like roaches. As she entered the locker rooms, Kitty clicked the lock shut on the door. She knew that Marley would already be waiting in here, so she didn't have to leave the door open. Kitty quickly removed her uniform and hopped in a shower stall, knowing that Marley would join her shortly. Just as the steam began to surround the bathroom, Kitty felt a pair of hands on her shoulders. Kitty recognized the touch immediately, and gently leaned back against the taller brunette.

Marley's hands worked semi-rough circles into Kitty's flesh, easing the muscle cramps that had already begun to form. As Kitty relaxed, she felt the hands moving forward from her shoulders. For several minutes, the hands rubbed rough circles into the skin just below the front of her shoulders. Kitty allowed her eyes to flutter closed in pleasure. She felt the vibrations and rumble of a smug scoff from her girlfriend as the hands slowly slid farther down Kitty's front. The hands stopped a half-inch above the beginning of Kitty's breasts and continued to rub rough circles into the skin. Kitty moaned slightly at the feeling and leaned farther back onto her girlfriend's chest.

After what felt like an eternity, the hands glided effortlessly over Kitty's breasts, giving her desire a slight relief. The hands gripped Kitty's breasts and began to squeeze them, eliciting a loud moan. The thumbs flicked roughly over Kitty's tender buds until both were fully erect. Marley eagerly pinched both between her fingers, twirling them mercilessly. Kitty's moans began to come in waves, echoing off the tiled floors and walls. Marley continued the movement with one hand, but began to drag the other slowly down Kitty's side, leaving scratches along the path. Marley's nails slid roughly over Kitty's fresh cuts, causing her to jump and squeak. Luckily, her girlfriend didn't seem to notice, and continued her journey until she reached Kitty's middle-thigh. She grabbed Kitty's leg roughly and lifted it off the ground, keeping it raised with one hand. The other hand abandoned Kitty's sore breast and trickled down Kitty's abs, eventually reaching just above her clit.

Instead of plunging directly into her target, Marley decided to tease Kitty as long as she could stand it. She dragged her nails sideways across Kitty's stomach and trailed her hand down the same path she had followed on the other leg. When she reached the middle of the other thigh, Marley slowly dragged her hand around the front of it, stopping between Kitty's legs. She felt Kitty's breath hitch at the suspense and giggled huskily in response. Even more slowly, Marley rubbed her fingers upwards towards Kitty's center. Kitty began to whimper at the anticipation, even trembling with pleasure. Marley kept her left leg firmly upright with one hand, allowing her other hand to finally do her bidding. To keep up the suspense, Marley hovered her right hand right over Kitty's entire pleasure zone. Kitty tried to lean forward into Marley's touch, but Marley kept her firmly pressed against the front her body with her left hand.

Finally, Marley laid her hand across Kitty's center, gripping it with a generous amount of force. Kitty jumped with an equal amount of force, almost causing them both to lose their balance. Marley slid her hand upward, allowing her fingers to glide back down through her girlfriend's folds. Kitty moaned out loudly, the noise echoing off the walls. Marley maintained a medium pace, tracing forced circles through Kitty's clit. Kitty's moans had picked up a unison rhythm, almost pushing Marley to the edge. After what felt like an eternity, Marley began her decent towards Kitty's entrance. Kitty prayed internally that her girlfriend would hurry up, because she felt like she was going to faint. As if Marley had read her girlfriend's mind, she reached her destination and forced two digits into her girlfriend.

"AAAAAH!" Kitty half-screamed, unable to contain it. Marley established a rough rhythm, pushing two curled fingers in and out of her girlfriend, and allowing her thumb to continue it's work on her clit. Kitty felt a third digit circle near her clit and felt her curiosity peak. Taking her by surprise, Marley forced a third finger inside her girlfriend, and Kitty felt her walls being stretched. This almost pushed her to the edge, until she felt her girlfriend push her fingers as deep as they would go. Finally, Kitty felt her walls clench, and black spots graced the back of her eyelids. Marley helped her ride out her orgasm by keeping a rough and deep rhythm in and out of her girlfriend's entrance. The girls felt Kitty's juices trickle down both of their legs as Kitty slowly came down from her high. Marley helped her sit, and slowly pulled out.

"Mar...Mar...Mar..." Kitty tried to speak between breaths, finding it difficult to form a coherent sentence. Marley laughed quietly and leaned forward, capturing her girlfriend's lips in a lazy kiss. Suddenly remembering this morning's conversation, she finally spoke up.

"So, what are we going to tell the Glee Club today?"

**Hey guys, a shout-out to devilgrrl182 for suggesting the plot point that keeps this story alive! The girls have decided to semi-come out, so I've filled this chapter with that idea. And, because I couldn't help myself, I added some steamy smut in the shower! Also, to those wondering about Kitty's continued self-harm, I've decided that Marley will find the fresh cuts in the next chapter. Eventually, Kitty will recover from that, but for obvious reasons she's struggling a bit. Anywho, rate and review! You know how much I appreciate reviews!**


	14. Chapter 14

**Trigger Warning! [Self-Injury]**

The pair stood awkwardly facing the Glee club, hand in hand. Not a single pair of eyes in the room weren't trained on the unlikely couple. Marley smiled crookedly at the club, waiting apprehensively for a response to the announcement she had just made. Her girlfriend, however, still maintained the HBIC attitude that kept the students of Mckinley in constant fear.

"Listen up, Gleeks. What Marley said is true; she and I are officially dating. From what she's told me, most of you aren't THAT unfamiliar with a same-sex relationship, so I'm expecting to get nothing less than a pat on the back for having the courage to out myself. You all know this can end one way or another; you can accept that Marley and I are dating and deal with it, or you can have your life become your own personal hell by my hand. Your choice."

Marley shot a glare at Kitty's harsh words, but Kitty merely shrugged. Marley rolled her eyes at her girlfriend and continued to address her friends;

"Guys, I know this is a lot to take in. We didn't mean to spring it on you; it just sort of happened. And I know a lot of you personally, and hope that this won't change our friendships in any way. I really hope you all can accept this and love us unconditionally." Marley finished, adding a tight-lipped but determined nod. Kitty kept her eyes trained on the group, expecting some sort of reaction.

"Yay! I'm so glad you two finally worked things out! Kitty can be such a happy unicorn, but only if another unicorn or bicorn is around. That's what I am, Kitty. A bicorn. But we can still be friends and hang out. Lord Tubbington loves bicorns. You know, cause I'm a bicorn."

Brittany rambled, her point (as usual) not reaching it's destination. Kitty rolled her eyes and made an annoyed _hmph_ but Marley giggled and smiled at Brittany's words, causing Kitty to smile in response. Finn's expression still mimicked a gassy infant, but he finally managed to shake the confusion.

"Well, thank you Marley and Kitty. That was really cool what you guys did. In our year, Santana struggled with coming out to anybody, and it ended pretty badly. I'm proud of both of you, and very happy for you. So, today's lesson..."

Finn's words drawled on in the background as Marley and Kitty took their seats. Marley seemed to be intently grasping at each and every one of their subs words, but Kitty was more focussed on Marley's expression.

_We did it. We finally did it. Everyone knows that I'm gay, and doesn't seem to be disproving. Not that I'd care, I would just hate school until the day I graduated. But she's finally mine; mine and mine alone. I can't believe I'm this lucky..._

Kitty continued smirking like an idiot at Marley, and was finally caught.

"You can't keep your eyes off of me, can you?" Marley teased, wrapping an arm around Kitty's waist.

"What can I say...my _girlfriend_ is flawless." Kitty mused, unfazed by her leering being noticed. Marley absolutely beamed at her girlfriend, and laid her head against Kitty's shoulder. Kitty leaned her head against the top of Marley's, allowing them a half-cuddle position.

Marley began to absentmindedly scratch at the top of Kitty's leg. After several minutes, Marley happened to run her nails across Kitty's fresh cuts, causing her to jump roughly and whimper. She felt Marley lift her head from her shoulder and stare at her. Kitty nervously locked eyes with Marley, studying her features. Marley looked confused, but her attention was drawn away by another outburst by Finn's enthusiasm.

_Whew...that was close._

Kitty managed to tug Marley's hand away from her leg and lock fingers with her, preventing the event from recurring. Suddenly, Blaine was at the front of the classroom singing a Freddy Mercury song, and everyone had joined in, including Marley. When Marley sang, it was obvious that she focussed on nothing else. Kitty sang harmony, intently focussing on her girlfriend's smiling face. Marley placed her other hand on Kitty's other shoulder and forcibly made her sway back and forth with the rapidly-increasing melody. Kitty laughed loudly and followed her girlfriend's lead, forgetting all about her leg.

)

(

)

Kitty followed Marley into her room, dropping her backpack just past the door. She watched Marley twirl effortlessly around the room and couldn't help but wonder why she hadn't wanted to become a cheerio herself; for such a clutz, she sure could dance. When Marley's twirl finished, she was facing her girlfriend, smiling in adoration. Kitty chuckled.

"What?" she asked cutely, tilting her head to the side. Marley laughed in response.

"Come here." Marley said, fluttering her eyelashes. Kitty trotted to her girlfriend, gently taking hold of her waist.

"Whatcha thinkin' 'bout?" Kitty said, absentmindedly rubbing her girlfriend's hips. Marley blushed slightly and wrapped her arms around Kitty's neck.

"You, silly girl." Marley stated, as if it were the most obvious thing in the world. She leaned down and slowly captured her girlfriend's lips, bringing one hand around the front of her to cradle Kitty's face. Kitty eagerly gave in to the kiss, feeling as though it had been an eternity since they had done something this romantic. Marley pulled back slightly from the kiss, making Kitty whimper at the loss of contact.

"...bed" Marley rasped, making Kitty's stomach do a somersault. She nodded vigorously, locking lips with her girlfriend once more.

Kitty gently pushed Marley on to the bed, allowing herself to be dragged until she was level on top of the brunette's hips. Their heated make-out session continued, and Kitty couldn't help but grind down on top of her girlfriend's center, making them both cry out at the contact.

Marley roughly grabbed the side of Kitty's neck and pulled it down to her lips, locking on to a spot just below Kitty's ear lobe. She began nipping at it, causing Kitty's moans to become increasingly loud. Eventually, she allowed herself a rough bite causing Kitty to gasp in pleasure. She pulled away from the spot and kissed it gently, breathing out a puff into Kitty's ear. Kitty could feel herself becoming wet with arousal, and began to grind down again in search of a release.

Marley quickly gripped both of Kitty's grips and flipped their positions, thoroughly startling her girlfriend.

"God, Marley you are so beautiful." Marley simply smiled down at her girlfriend and began to trail kisses down Kitty's jaw, along the side of her neck, finally reaching her shoulder. Kitty's eyes fluttered shut, reveling in the feeling of her girlfriend being all over her body at once.

Marley reached down Kitty's side and began to unzip Kitty's cheerio skirt. Kitty was too aroused to notice that Marley was being _too _gentle with her movements, and continued rocking her body in sync with Marley's. Suddenly, she felt cool air meet the red, irritated skin that she had sliced open. Kitty hissed at the sudden temperature change, and her eyes snapped open.

Marley was glaring at the new cuts and frowning.

_Damn it_ thought Kitty.

"Marley..." Kitty began. Her voice sounded so small in this moment; of course Marley had known that Kitty had cut herself. Her girlfriend was smarter than she let on. Marley gently placed a hang on the side of Kitty's face, gently tracing her thumb over Kitty's swollen lips.

"Shh...it's okay." Marley said, smiling sadly at her girlfriend. Kitty's eyes began to tear up; the pity in Marley's expression was too much to see. Kitty tilted her head to the side in shame, avoiding eye contact with her girlfriend. Marley quickly grasped the other side of Kitty's face, turning it back to face her.

"Kitty, it's okay.." Marley cooed, softer than a mother.

"You promised you would try to stop, and you've been doing really well. You know I still love you, and I'm not disappointed. I just...I hate to see you hurting like this. Let's just get it sterilized, okay?" Marley pieced together delicately, afraid to hurt her girlfriend's feelings. Kitty couldn't find her voice, so she simply nodded. Marley placed a broken, still beautiful kiss on her girlfriend's lips. The feeling broke Kitty's heart.

Marley clambered off of her girlfriend and headed to the kitchen where they kept the first aid kit. Kitty looked down at the cuts and noticed the swelling and redness; she had been pretty foolish not to sterilize them when she made them.

Marley returned at kneeled at the side of her bed, gently pushing Kitty until she laid on her side. Marley gently ran her fingers over the inflamed skin, seeing Kitty flinch at the contact.

"Sorry.." Marley mumbled, reaching into the first aid kit. Kitty still wasn't sure what to say, so she simply laid there, silently accepting the apology. Marley found some Neosporin and squeezed some onto her finger.

"Take a deep breath, sweetie." Marley said, knowing that the contact would sting. Kitty already knew what was coming, but took a deep breath anyway.

Marley's fingers smeared the cream delicately across the cuts, earning a low-pitched and pathetic whine from her girlfriend. Marley felt herself tear up at the action, but managed to keep her own sobs at bay.

"Shhh.." was all Marley could manage. Kitty allowed her tears to flow free; the physical and emotional pain of today being too much to bear. Marley found some fresh bandages in the first aid kit and smoothed them over Kitty's inflamed skin, feeling Kitty shy away at the contact.

"I'm almost done" Marley said carefully, retrieving some gauze to wrap around Kitty's torso. When she had finished, she placed a feather-light kiss over the place where the bandage was, and climbed into the bed next to her girlfriend. Mimicking their session at the hospital and their first sleepover, Marley wrapped a protective arm across Kitty's stomach, feeling Kitty sigh gently at the action.

"I love you." Marley stated, placing a kiss against the back of her girlfriend's head.

"I love you m-more." Kitty choked out, causing Marley to tighten her grip defensively around her girlfriend. Kitty felt Marley continue gently caressing her abdomen, and allowed the motion to lull her into a much-needed sleep.

**Hey kids! So, it's been a while since I last update. Sorry about that! School and work keep me pretty busy. I'll have to apologize for the angsty-angst of the chapter; like I stated in the previous chapter, Kitty's continued self-injury problem needed to be addressed.**

**Anyway, rate and review! You know I always welcome ideas :).**


End file.
